Harry Potter and The Saurian King
by MP7 BOSS
Summary: What if Harry was abandoned in the mountains at a young age? WHat if he already knew of his powers to an extent? This is the story of the Boy-with-too-many-hypens. WARNING: Will contain many mature themes and ideas. There WILL be Dumbledore Bashing as well as Ginny/Molly?Ronald Weasly Bashing as well. Good Dudley. Harry/Harem. Harry/many OC's.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFIC!

WELL FIRST OFF IS I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.

WELL WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY LET US BEGIN!

#4 Privet Drive Little Surrey

Harry rolled over on his bed, his "relatives"(Vernon, Petunia, Dudley Dursley) had once again thrown him in his "room" which in reality was a small cupoard underneath the stairs. Harry sighed, he often was thrown into his quote unqoute room everytime something happened out of the ordinary. As Harry was brooding over his unfortane luck he heard a thump above him. "Bloody hell here comes Fat ass #1." Harry mumbled. The creaking of the stairs only grew his dread of the morning. "Boy get up and do your chores the list is on the fridge." His "uncle" hissed unlocking the door. Harry bolted out and got the list while running outside so he was not beaten for being slow. Harry groaned inwardly his first chore was to paint the fence and replace any rotting boards. "Well it could be worse i guess it is ealry morning." Harry mused to himself. As he was getting the paint he heard a hissing noise. Harry froze thinking it was his uncle coming to beat him out the back door. He turned only to see a small snake staring at him. He laughed to himself it was just his newly aquired friend, (A/N Harry already know he can talk to snakes) "Well good morning Elisa" Harry hissed. "And good morning to you Speaker Harry. How did you sleep?" Elisa hissed back. "Not very well but thank you. How is your search going?" Harry hissed. "Not very well I keep getting rumors but no solid leads." Elisa hissed sadly. Harry just picked up his friend and let her curl around his arm.

" Don't worry I'm sure you'll find him soon." Harry said sympatheically. "The fat man is coming!"Elisa warned. "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vernon bellowed. "I'm working sir."Harry said meekly. Vernon looking satisfied went back into the house. "I have to work now" Harry hissed sadly. " I'll stay with you" Elisa hissed in a tone that menat "no ifs ands or buts". Harry chuckled and got to work. Almost nine hours later Harry was done with his chores and collapsed in the weed bed. "Harry are you ok? Harry? HARRY?!" Elisa hissed worriedly but Harry was not able to speak as he slowly sunk into unconciousness.

"Petunia get the car started he finally dropped." Vernon said giddily. Finally after countless years of beatings, undernourishment and general miss care, the boy finally dropped. Vernon did have an ounce of respect for lasting this long but that was destroyed as he tossed the boy uncerimounesly tossed him into the trunk and slammed it shut. Vernon got into the car and drove off towards the mountains.

Five hours later

Vernon parked the car and got out. As he waddled to the trunk he was happily singing to himself but he did not notice the blur of almost undetecable movement. He opened the trunk grabbed Harry and proceeded to waddle to the side of a small ravine. "Todeo freak!' Vernon said as he tossed the poor boy into the ravine unconciously saving him and angering a very old and powerful race.

Mysterious Figure POV

He saw the fat human proceed to the back of the car and open the trunk and what he saw made him growl softly. The man was about to dump a small child into this desolate area. He watched him toss the small boy into the ravine and dived after the boy grabbing him before he fell and rolling down the side of the small mountain. As he neared the bottom he heard the man laugh cruelly and speed off in his car. He got up with the small boy in his arms he felt a small bite on his arm. He looked down thinking it was the boy he saw a small snake latched onto his arm. He stopped walking and hissed "Why are you biting me little one?" "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM EITHER I MAY BE SMALL BUT I WILL TRY SAL DAMMIT!" It hissed angrily. "Little one I am taking him to my people so we can save him so if you could stop biting me so I could move, that would be great." the mysterious figure hissed back. The little snake stopped biting but looked unsure. Not waiting for a response he charged towards his camp."

He slowed down coming to a jog "Next time a little warning please!" The little snake hissed angrily. He just chuckled. As he came around a bend he was met at spear and gun point. "Jesus Mate you scared the fuck out of us." a man said. "It's just me Fas'har we need to headback earlier than expected." "And why is that Jol'skar." the man known as Fas"har said. Jol'skar gesutured to the small figure in his arms. "Jesus. Everyone pack up and get ready for point warp back home now!" Fas'har roared. Within mineuts of his words the camp was packed and ready. "Jol'skar make sure you keep a tight hold on him." Fas'har ordered. Jol'skar just nodded and all present vanished with a small pop.

Regular POV

Harry awoke to the bitter cold of the mountain thinking it was his cupoard he sighed but then there was a small hiss "Harry are you awake?" Elisa hissed. "Eilsa where am I, why cant I see." Harry hissed worriedly. "I'm afraid I don't know after the fat man dumped us into a ravine in the mountains I have no idea where we are." Elisa hissed. " Harry chuckle in spite of himself. It was at that moment Harry recieved the biggest shock of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I do not own Harry Potter or any rights towards it. The only thing I own is my OC's and most of the plot.**

**A/N( Honestly guys I am amazed on how many people have favorited and subsrcibed on just one story., but nonetheless I'm grateful. Also as a request for any willing to do so. I'm looking for a couple of OC creatures. The things that need to be included:**

**Race Name**

**Length/Height**

**Weight**

**Powers/Abilities**

**Etc**

**Also if you have an OC character PM and we will discuss it. Now enough of my ranting and here is the story.**

Last time on Harry Potter and the Saurian King:

"_Elsa where are we?' I have no idea Harry but after the fat man dumped us we were picked up by something." "Elsa what are you talking about." It was then Harry got the biggest shock of hislife."_

**Present Time:**

Harry gaped at what he saw in front of him, there was a man covered in scales in head to toe, had a spikey crest n his head and at least a foot long tail. "You know it's not very polite to stare." The lizard man chuckled. "S-Sorry and I hate to be rude but where in the ever burning hell am I?" Harry asked. The lizard man just chuckled and said "You young one are in the village of the Saurian People." "Umm the what people and are they like you too?" Harry asked. "Yes young one but there are females as well." The man smiled. "S-sorry about that it's just that last thing I remember is passing out on my "relatives" flower bed." Harry blush-stammered. As Harry finished his sentence the man began to growl menacingly, "Youngling do you mean to tell me that the fat bastard that dumbed you off the side of a cliff was a family member of yours?" The man asked in a very serious tone. Harry sighed, "Yes I'm always in trouble because of anything that isn't normal or anything that my cousin did wrong. The only one in that household that I actually liked was Dudley."

"This Dudley was he treated well?" the man asked. "Yes but always when he could he would sneak food to me and help me when he could." Harry said sadly. The man hissed which to Harry was a very unsettling noise. "May I know your name young one?" the man asked. "only if you will tell me yours sir." The man chuckled "Of course young one I was the one who found you, my name is Jol'Skar." Jol'skar said soothingly. Harry smiled and said "My name is Harry Potter Jol'skar." Jol'skar hissed borderline queit roar. "What's wrong Jol'skar did I do something wrong." Harry asked worriedly. "Not at all youngling." Jol'skar said reasuringly. "Harry I need you to stay here for a while and relax. I will hopefully back soon." Jol'skar said leaving the room. "SO That happened."HArry mumbled to himself. Elsa hissed contently. "_SO what happened while I was out missy_." Harry hissed. "_First off I'm older than you young man and secondly after that fat ass bastard dumbed us of the side of the cliff that man saved us and brought us here._" Elsa hissed. Harry sighed. "_Can't be any worse than at the Dursley's no can it_" Harry chuckled wryly. "_You may be suprised."_She hissed back.

**_Meanwhile _**

Jol'skar was arming himself and his most trusted friends to go and attack the Dursley's and rescue the Harry Potter's friend Dudley. Jol'skar turned to his groupd (who looked bad I may add) kitted with flashbangs, P-90's suppressed with Red Dot or ACOG sights. "You men ready to go?" he asked gravely. "Yes sir!" the group chorused. "Alright here is the skinny; the biy we brought back is none other than Harry Potter which by itself is angering enough but I have recently learned that he was malnourished and beaten quite severly. We are going to be doing the worl a favor and elimanating them while rescuing the young lad's friend who is thier "son"." Jol'skar said with a confident voice. "We will warp in five mikes so get the last mineut essentials and get ready for warp." Jol'skar grimaced.

_**Five mineuts later...**_

"Alright breach in 3...2...1... GO!" Jol'skar commanded while kicking down the back door to #4 Privet Drive.

_**Vernon's POV**_

He was exceptionally happy as he had his morning tea. He had finally gotten rid of that dreaded freak and had solved almost of all of his problems in just a few hours. 'Almost all', he thought with a frown 'Dudley did seem a bit angered and depressed when I told him what I did, ehh must of wanted to beat him a few more times, yes thta's it.' he thought whilst taking a sip of his tea but little did hr knoe that karma was acoming to bight him royally in the ass.

**_Regular POV_**

The squad bursted into the kitchen and saw a very fat man sitting at a table filled with food and drinking tea. The look on his face made them smile and to Vernon it looked demonic. "Hello sir." Jol'skar said while walking up to him and aiming his weapon directly at his heart. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" he bellowed which was followed by a whimper of pain as he was shot in the chest three times not close to his heart (unfortuantely) "Silence you pitiful excuse of a man!"Jol'skar hissed menacingly. "Earlier you dumped a malnourished, young, wizard in our mountains and we have come to pay back his pain through OUR methods." Jol'skar smiled cruelly, he then sprayed the rest of his magazine into the fat bastard and moved onto the next room were he saw a horse-like woman cowering in the corner witha shotgun in her hands. "SHIT SHE IS ARMED!" he yelled taking cover as soon as he said that however she fired and shot one of his men in the gut. 'FLASHBANG OUT" Shatar (A/N squad member(Le duh)) screamed whil pulling the wounded into cover. Five seconds later the flasbang exploded and two seconds later well let's just say that face won't be on this earth anymore. "SHe is down." Jol'skar grunted whilst turning to the wounded. "Shatar how is he?" he asked with as calmly as he could. "He will be fine sir he just needs rest and a bit of skin growth." Shatar answered rather quickly. "Good, looks like your luck hasn't run out Jasper my friend."Jol'skar smirked which was met by a scaly middle finger from sad person. They all laughed until they heard a cough behind them which they spun around guns drawn. "Easy fellas I'm Dudley and I must thank you for getting rid of these fuckers for me. It is certainly easier than me doing it and having to burn the house down."Dudley said. "Well that is certainly unexpected from thier son" Jol'skar said.

"I am not their son I'm not even related to them by anything but paperwork they merely abducted me and went through some contacts and poof here I am. You know it's really amazing what people will do for sex but judging by her face well yea." Dudley said with a twisted smile. Everyone laughed."Jol'skar I like this kid." a member said. "Me too Kastor, well Dudley if you can get the bare essentials so we can to take you to Harry that would be fantastic." Jol'skar said. "Harry is he ok did my abducters kill him/" Dudley asked worriedly. "Relax youngling he will be ok althought it's a miracle he survived this long even with being a wizard." Jol'skar said reassuringly. "Good and i'm already packed so if your ready we can go now." Dudley said gettin a small bag the y had not seen a mineut ago. Dudley saw them looking at him, "What you guys aren't the onlt ones with secrets you know." They all chuckled and dissapeared with a silent breeze. Just in time too because it was at that time "Aunt Marge" walked in and saw the gruesome scene before and screamed bloody murder (hehe no pun intended.)

**_At the village..._**

With a breeze of air five lizard looking men and a human boy appeared in a gated of area of what looked like a military compound. "Halt who goes there!" someone said aiming yet another gun at them. "It is me Jol'skar and the extermination/rescue team." Jol'skar said. "Proceed." the voise said. As the doors opened Dudley gaped at the sight before him. Seeing his reaction Jol'skar chucled and said "Yes Dudley welcome to our home the Village of the Saurian people."

_**Ok I'm going to make this fast. Updates for this story will be slow coming as I have a very busy schedule and ot often prevents me from writing so you have been warned.**_

_**Also Review and as always **_

_**Runnin' and Gunnin'**_

_**MP7BOSS**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this isn't a chapter by any means I am just posting some info on my OC creatures and my fan OC creatures.**

**Race:**Fiendwrym

**Species**: Dragon

**Height: **35 feet 11 inches - 55 feet 10 inches

**Length**: 100 feet 6 inches - 200 feet 11 inches

**Weight**: 10 tons -35 tons

**Powers**: Fire Breath, Ice Breath, Spell Resistant, Chitnous Hide, Extreme Speed, Extreme Strength (le duh), Poison/Gas Breath, Superior Intellect, Extremely Long Lived

**Race:**Mors Bringer (AND NO I DID NOT GET MORS FROM CALL OF DUTY ADVANCED WARFARE IN LATIN MEANS "DEATH")

**Species**: Serpent

**Height: **8 feet 8 inches - 12 feet 6 inches

**Length**: 60 feet 2 inches - 100 feet 2 inches

**Weight**: 2 tons- 10 tons

**Powers**: Death Sight, Telepathy, Extreme Speed, Potent Venom, Venom Spit, Chameleon Skin, Extremely Thick Skin, Fast Regenative Health, Extremely Long Lived

**Race**:Ka Kara

**Species**: Arachnid

**Height: **8 feet 10 inches - 10 feet 8 inches

**Length: **6 feet 2 inches - 7 feet 2 inches

**Weight**: 1000 pounds - 1500 pounds

**Powers**: Extremely Stealthy, Night Vision, Infared, Very Fast, Telepathy (Hive Only), Ability to Speak Human languages, Very Inelligent, Extremely Long Lived

**Race**:To'Kair Cytos

**Species**: Bird

**Height: **2 feet 5 inches - 3 feet 2 inches

**Length: **3 feet - 4 feet (Tail Feather Tip)

**Weight**: 25 pounds - 45 pounds

**Powers**: Able to control (Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Chaos), Very Fast , Able to Carry EXTREMELY Heavy Loads, Teleportation, Telepathy, Supreme Intellect, Immortal

**Race**:Krast Saurian

**Species**: Humanoid Lizard

**Height: **6 feet 7 inches - 8 feet 9 inches

**Length: **5 feet - 7 feet (Bibedal length of Tail Tip)

**Weight**: 1000 pounds - 2 tons

**Powers**: Able to control (Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Chaos), Very Fast , Able to Speak ALL Human Languages, Teleportation(Natural EXTREMLY RARE), Telepathy(Soul Bonded Only), Extremely Intelligent (Bordeline Supreme Intellect and not all of them are very smart at all ), MasterArmsmen (Medival and Modern i.e. P-90's *sticks out tounge*, Magical Powers (le duh), Extremly Strong (Again Not All of Them) In Tune With Mother Nature on a Very Deep Level, Transformation (VERY uncommon), EXTREMELY Long Lived, Able to tame ALL animals (Magial or not), Converse with ALL animals, Thick skin (covered in scales if it's not obvious enough), Fairly fast Regenative Health, Venom Glands, Able to Spit Venom, MasterCraftsmen,

**Now for the Fan Creature**

**Race Name**: Dragoon

**Race Background**:The First Dragoon was the created when human mages attempted to conduct magic on an unhatched dragon's egg with the intent of making it a subservient slave (much like a house elf but for military purposes). The wizards where killed quickly just before they finished the ritual by the nest mother when she returned from hunting. After it was over the dragons held a meeting with their royal family and counsel to determine the full extent of the damage to the hatchling as well as what to do with it. They found that the ritual resulted in a severely malnourished dragon that would likely only grow to a fraction of its normal size (an adult would be about the size of Sapphira from Eragon) but also held a larger than average draconic magical core. When the hatchling came out they discovered that the dragon while indeed small was a fierce fighter and diligently guarded those individuals it chose. After a few years the dragons discovered that the hatchling could transform itself into a human using draconic magic (basically a reverse animagus). Complemented by its ridiculous physical abilities and draconic magic reserves the dragons used the Dragoon and later its offspring as infiltrators into human wizarding society.

Today dragoons are few in number (20-50 worldwide) but are highly militarized. They often guard important wild dragon nesting sites or in human society employ themselves as bodyguards. Since the time of Merlin however many dragons view them in the negative light because of their human aspects and mannerisms they pick up in the human world. The few Dragoons left to this day strive to prove themselves to the dragon species and the royal family despite the scorn. However if something doesn't change soon they will likely be forced to vacate what positions they have in dragon society all together.  
Dragoons however are almost unmatched on the battlefield having a resistance to almost all forms of magic and retaining the draconic strength even while in human form allows them to be one of the most physically powerful creatures on the battlefield. They also use draconic runes for added defensive shielding for themselves and their employer. All of this combined with offensive ruins and their heightened reflexes and senses allow them to be a much sought after ally to those that should ever discover their existence. The Dragoons organize themselves in a rank system that starts at Warrior before then rising in the following order Warrior, Soldier, and Guardsman. After this the next ranks are all officer ranks Squire, Shield-Bearer, Knight, Knight-Commander. There are a total of 5 Knight-Commanders allowed who control all Dragoons in their territory. The Knight-Commanders do meet however in a meeting called the coven where they discuss current events and issues.  
One of the reasons that Dragoons are largely unknown by even the most investigative wizards (Dumbuldork) is due to the fact that many assume they are muggles because wizards can't detect their magic and dragoons hardly ever show off their abilities to wizards.

Individual OC:

Name: Russ  
Age: 1000 (he remembers Merlin and the witch/wizard hunts) physical age looks 18 to 20  
Height: 6'2(Human) Dragon form is the same size as Sapphira from the inheritance cycle  
Weight: 190 pounds in human form

Appearance: Brown hair with white skin and Gold silted eyes under a pair of shades he always wears. A silver cuirass over black under armor which is somewhat hidden by a black North Face pullover. He has a pair of tan cargo pants and black combat boots. He usually wears a black baseball cap with the crests of his employer displayed on the front.  
Dragon form has silver scales with a white underbelly with golden eyes and a large wingspan. Typical European Dragon

Titles:  
Dragoon Knight-Commander: The Commander Rank is the highest rank a dragoon can receive in their system he is one of six commanders and leader to all dragoons in Europe and North America. This gives him the right of command of all North America and European Dragoons, Master armor and weapons.

Archblade: A title given to the strongest Dragoon on the battlefield. This allows the individual to have three mates to show his strength and promote stronger offspring.

Powers/Abilities:  
Master level of Ruins  
Master Level of Dragonic Ruins  
Master Swordsman  
Enhanced Strength/Speed/Reflexes  
Dragon Senses  
White Fire Breathing (in dragon form)  
Spell immunity/resistance (would take warlock level spells to slightly injure a dragoon)  
Naturally immune to mind attacks  
Can be magically apperated to his lords location upon command.

Weapons: One handed b*** sword can cut through bearers and light on fire(white colored), Kite shield made of Dragon Scales (magic impervious)

Specialties:  
Rune crafting  
Rune theory  
Melee combat  
Private security

**Character Background:**

Russ is one of them most experienced dragoons and so usually seems very disciplined in his behavior. Often not speaking unless spoken to or in official business he has been known to drop his professional mask only when in secure locations or when he is talking about the current state of affairs between the dragoons and the rest of dragon society, especially the royal family.

Goals/Dreams: Reclaim the Dragoons Honor, Find a worthy liege to serve, kick a** preferably wizards, and make Dumboldor, Voldemort, and backwards wizarding Britain look like the incompetent inbred s*** they are with lord.

**And Thank you to Vantage77 for sumbiting thier OC. If anyone else wants to have thier own posted PM me the I want to aske you guys for ideas and your opinions on this as well but I will not respond to flames AT ALL. Also I want to point out that this will take a while to finish so yeah... and also I will probably add stuff that I forgot Later on as well, and one last thing I have a VERY Wierd sense of humor so bear with me on that.**

**And as always **

**Runnin' and Gunnin'**

**MP7BOSS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys it's me MP7 here and I want to let you guys know that recently i've had a massive power outage and lost most of my files and have just now gottent this restored. Enough with my blabbering let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, I only own most of the plot and MY OC's.**

Dudley stared in awe of what was before him, massive towering military defences incorparated into the mountain side, young children playing while the grandparents watched. It was truly a beautiful sight. Jol'skar chuckled "Yes it is is quite beautiful isn't it?" Dudley just nodded dumbly and followed Jol'skar. aAs they were walking Dudley asked "Sir where is Harry is he all right?" Jol'skar stopped and turned "Harry wil be fine but he is emotionally and physically tramitized and may never recover in that aspect." Jol'skar snarled. "Sir forgive me but I was just wanting to find out how my brother is doing." Dudley said outting an emphasis on brother. Jol'skar visibly softened, "It seems young Harry was right about you being a brother anf friend. Follow me and I will lead you to him." As soon as he finished his sentence an explosion rang out follewd by a siren. "WHat was that?!" Dudley shouted. Jol'skar looked frightned "Gods above the Fiendwyrm has broken free." He said with a hoarse voice. "We need to get to Harry!" Jol'skar said charging towards this "Fiendwyrm" , "Sir wait what is a Fiendwyrm?" Dudley questioned and immeadiately regretted it and saw a massive shape outlining the sky "HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!" Dudley screamed.

**_1 mile away_**

Harry had gotten bored and against Elsa's advice left the house and went to what looked like a stable house. Harry was enthralled by what he saw in the stables. Massive chickens the size if a medium dog, giant cows, and what looked to be dinosuars. He had just bent down to pick up some vegetation to feed a small cow when a voice shouted "OY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN ERE'?". Harry froze but his mind was going a million miles an hour 'Fuck me, already i screwed up and I haven't even been here for more than a day or two. harry Turned around and saw a older looking Saurian with a mischevious glint look in his eyes. 'Sorry sir I got bored and saw the sign for the stables and it spiked my curiousity." "Well why didn't you say so my boy?!" the man lizard chuckled. "BUt sir how could I tell you if I had no idea you were here?" Harry quipped with a smile. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i like you kid. What is your name?" the lizard man asked. "I will only tell you my name if you tell me your's sir.: Harry said. "Very well my name is Mike." the now clarified Mike said. HArry just raised an eyebrow at his name. "Don't give me that look my mother and father is a mixed couple." Mike chortled. "Okay Mike my name is Harry Potter." Harry said. "Only you would be able to get through my son's emotion shield." a voice said. Harry whipped around only to meet a very pretty looking Saurian woman. "Oh hello Miss Tara!" Harry stammere while blushing.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't help but blush as I saw the beautiful woman before him, at 8'7, around 500 pounds, with massive double EE breasts straining against her bra strap, a hourglass figure and a bit of of bubble butt. I had to tear my gaze off of her so as to not anger her and embarress myself.

**Tara's POV **

I saw Harry blush and tear his gaze away from me but I also noticed a VERY prominent bulge in his very loose pants. i couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

**General POV**

'I see you know my mother there Harry." Mike said. "Y-Yea she was there when i woke up." Harry said. 'So HArry what kind of animals are you into?" Mike asked. "Well i like all animals but I don't really care for spiders or scorpions, although scorpions arent as bad because they look pretty cool.. BUt overall I would say birds abd reptiles." Harry gushed before blushing. "Ah your into reptiles are you Harry?" Tara said while leaning against the wall of an empty stable. "MOTHER STOP!" Mike yelled. Harry just blushed before he heard a sound he had heard only once before. "Mr. MIke is there a clutch of eggs around?" Harry asked as he was walking towards the blocked off stable where the first crack orginated. "NO HARRY DON"T GO IN THERE!" Mike screamed. But Harry had already went in and saw one of the biggest snakes he had ever seen (A/N: He has seen a lot due to Elsa being a very common "person' in his life.). It was at least 60 feet long and 8 feet tall. It had a beautiful bright yellow almost vibrant gold diamond pattern against midnight black skin. But what caught his attention the most was the clutch of eggs in front of it.

The snake snapped it's head up and stared directly into Harry's eyes. It had a piercing gold and silver eye color but what he could see inside the eyes was protection and suprise. "_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" _ a very feminine voice screamed. "_I am sorry ma'am I just heard the sounds of eggs hatching and came to investigate becaude I love to witness the gift of birth of any species." _ Harry hissed worriedly. The snake visibly softned and beckoned towards him with tip of her tail. "_Come here child and sit." _ the she-snake said. Harry obligied and sat right next to the massive snake and soon to be mother. _"__May i ask your name ma'am?" _ Harry hissed. The snake tore her gaze away from her clutch to see bright emerald eyes full of happiness and curiosity staring at her. "_Of course child my name is Selene." _The now identified Selene said. "_That's a beautiful name Selene."_ Harry said enthusiastically. Selene hiss/chuckled. One of the eggs then rocked and rolled over to where Harry was sitting. The egg then shattered open to reveal a baby snake with a pattern like it's mothers but with colors of white and gold instead. The newly born hatchling looked at Harry.

Harry's heart melted at the sight of it which did not go unnoticed by Selene. The hatchling then slithered over to Selene and fell alseep. Another egg rolled towards the pair and exploded egg shard everywhere. Harry just sat there and stared at what was in front of him, a snake with a beautiful rosy and lilac scale pattern (A/N: Look up African Bush Viper to see.) which then stared at Harry and slithered over to him and up his neck and fell alseep. Harry turned his head to Selene who had a look of ut most amusement. Then all of the other eggs hatched at the same time, which in turn drew the attention of the duo. Harry gasped at what he saw, one of them looked like an Indian Spectacled Cobra, another looked like a Spiny Bush Viper, another looked like an Atheris hispida, while anothe looke like a Golden Lancehead, while anothe looked like a Coral Cobra (A/N: AND YES THESE SNAKES DO EXIST LOOK IT UP), and the last one looked like a Mamushi. They all looked at Harry and slithered towards Harry before half of them went to thier mother while half of them slithered up Harry and fell asleep on him.

"Thats was beautiful!" Harry said while looking at Selene who's heart fluttered for a brief moment. "That it was Harry and you should be glad she did not kill you for interupting her first and probably only clutch." Mike said seriously. "I want to know how he survived her killing gaze!" Tara exclaimed while walking up to him.

"Did you guys feel that?" Harry asked. "_Feel what my m-child? _ Selene hissed worriedly if she couldnt feel what was coming and this human could then it was bad. "That boom."Harry said beforw a roar that was so loud it mad the ground shake. "Oh shit that better not be what i think it is." Mike said before an alarm rang out. "FUCK ME! MOTHER GET HARRY SELENE AND HER HATCHLINGS TO SAFTEY I HAVE TO GO HELP!" Mike roared before charging out the door towards the sound of a massive fight. "Harry Selene get the hatchlings and let's go." Tara said while running away from the fight. ' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" HArry yelled before he saw one of the biggest creatures to have ever exist... The Fiendwyrm.

**Okay guys it's MP7 here and I wanted to apologize about the severe lack of updates but I've been really busy but guess what... SPRING BREAK IS HERE! I will be cranking these out as fast as I can so just bear with me. One finally thing favorite and review,**

**And as always **

**Runnin' n Gunnin**

**MP7BOSS**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND MOST OF THE PLOTLINE.**_

**OK Guys it's me MP7 here i wanted to apologize for the lack of updates my computer took a big shitter on me and almost lost everything on my pc. SO I want to apologize about thatand to all those that reviewed and left ideas I thank you. AND A BIGGGGG shoutout to one mister Vantage77 for being one of my most dedicated writers. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Saurian Village**

Harry gaped at the massive creature before him, it stood at least 100 feet tall with massive wings. It's hide was a midnight in space black (A/N I coulsn't think of a better reference for EXTREMELY black) with red streaks scatttered along the wings and chest, it's massive eyes a pure gold color (A/N Yes I know it's used a lot but I LOVE Gold). The beast was in what appeared to be a enraged search for something. "_WHERE IS MY MATE YOU DESPICABLE TRAITORS! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY VALLEY UNDER MY PROTECTION AND YOU HIDE MY MATE FROM ME!"_ a femine voice roared. Harry turned to his companions and asked them, well actually screamed at them unintetionally speaking in parseltounge "_WHERE IS HER GOD DAMN MATE YOU PEOPLE FIND IT BEFORE SHE KILLS INNOCENTS!" _ Harry screamed at them. What he did not actually realize is that he was roaring at them whil glowing an unearthly black and silver aura, which in turn drew the attention of the massive Fiendwrym. _MY MATE!"_ The female voice screamed before Harry exploded in what could be considered the force of ten nukes of raw magical power.

Harry began to grow at an ungodly rate skin transfering into scales, mouth becoming a maw and so forth. Mike, Selene, and Tara began to run as far as they could as they saw the tranformation begining. Harry was still growing as the town was evacuated to a safe distance when at last he finished growing. He stood taller than the female; he was at an easy 200 feet tall, with an even blacker skin than the female riddled with golden streaks on his; head, chest, side and wings. His eyes a blazing silver in color. Harry raised his head and stared at the female dragon. "_What the fuck happened to me?"_ Harry whispered. A loud rumbling noise filled the air, "_You have finally arrived after millenia of waiting you have come." _the female cooed. Harry was pissed, no he was beyond pissed as he snarled at the she-dragon "_I AM NOT YOUR MATE I AM A YOUNG BOY I'M LOST CONFUSEDAND ROYALLY PISSED SO IF I COULD GET AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW THAT WOULD BE FAN FUCKIN' TASTIC!"_ The she-dragon looked hurt but explained _"You my m-friend have just unlocked your Almighty form. The rarest and hardest thing anything can unlock. I am sorry if I displeased you." _The she-dragon said while bowing her head. Harry visibly relaxed "_Raise your head my fellow almighty." _Harry said gently. The female did and saw his eyes literally glwoing with compassion. "_I am sorry if was short with you but the past few days have been an absolute hell storm for me and i apologize for being so short with you."_ Harry sighed wearily. _"It is quite alright my friend i can understand your pain." _ The female cooed. Harry snorted. _"Hey it might be a good idea if we switched to our human forms." _The female said. Harry raised a giant scaly eyebrow. "_Your not the only one with secrets." _ she smiled a toothy grin (A/N Which I should point out is VERY FUCKIN EASY considering her teeth are the size of a baby Carcharocles Megalodon**[1]**) "_What is your name if i may ask?" _ Harry asked the female. "_My name is Demon Ignis qui_ flys**[2]**_ or you can just call me Ignis"_ the now clarified Ignis said. "_My name is Harry." _ Harry said before he started to shrink**[3]** as well as Ignis began to shrink as well. As soon as they reached human size however Harry collapsed into a dead faint, but before he hit the ground Ignis caught him.

**In Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts ****At the time of Harr'ys explosion of power**

Dumbledore had just finished his evening meal when all of his equipment in his office started to glow a sickly red. Dumbledore' eyes widened as the glow began to intensify before the the sound of cracking began to be heard, he dove under his desk just as the equipment exploded sending shrapnel everywhere just barely missing a bird known as Fawkes whom let out an angered screech. Dumbledore got back up with wide eyes and looked around his office. the portraits were fine but everything else completely and utterly decimated by the exploding metal. Bumbledore then turned to Fawkes who was still hissing in anger. If Dumbledore was worried before now he was terrified becuase a pissed off phoenix is a force to be reckoned with but combine a pissed off phoenix and then add the severing of an energy drawing spell and you have yourself a death about to happen. Dumbledore started sweating as the angry pheonix began to get inreasingly reder and reder while glaring at the aged wizard. But the bird did not attack the bird just fired out to an unkown place. All Dumbledore could think before he fainted was "Bugger me!" As the headmaster fainted the castle shook as a large something burst forth throught an underground chamber know as the legendary Chamber of Secrets but another thing broke out something that only could have come from the deepest parts of hell and then some**[4]**. At the same time the Acromantula colony sensed that a new king had arisen and sped out as fast as their blind father could.

**At the Ministry of Magic, Unspeakable Department**

Unspeakable Nymphodora Tonks had just gotten back frim her bathroom break when a loud siren sounded. The unspeakable ran towards the sound along with all of the other unspeakables. 'WARNING ALL MINISTRY PERSONEL AT UNSPEAKABLE DEPARTMENT A NEW ALL MIGHTY HAS BEEN DICOVERED, I REPEAT A NEW ALL MIGHTY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!' a calm female voice said over whatever passed as a p.a. system. The younger unspeakables did not know what an "all mighty" was and were baffled which was very clearly seen on thier faces. But the older ones including Nymphodora paled ine fear and in one case a scent of someone soiling themselves could be easily smelt. One unspeakable just simply said " Well everyone we are well and truly boned!"

**Across the ocean In America**

A man in military dress uniform stode his way through the hallway towards his bases' CO's**[5]** office. As he reached his destination he knocked un the door in front of him a muffled "Enter" could be heard from within. The solider took a deep breath and opened the door. "May I help you Private?" a man in similar dressing but only covered in medals. "Brigadier General sir I have something to report sir." the private said while snapping a crisp salute. "At ease is so important that it couldn't" go to your Squad Leader?" the general asked calmly. The private barely relaxed but answered "Sir I think that this would be way over my poor squad leaders head bless her heart. Sorry sir but the reason is that a huge energy surge has just been reported in England and i say huge sir i mean the amount of energy equal to 10 nukes sir and we have reason to believe it was _maigical_ in nature, Sir." The private said with a tone of worry. The general immeadately got rigid "Havr you told anyone else about this son?" he asked. The private shook his head vigoursly "No sir I came straight to you sir." the private stammered. The general just smiled at the young private reassuringly 'Don't worry private you did what anyone with common sense would do in this situatuion hell I would probably in the same posistion you are in now. Thank you for the information Sergant." the general said about to get up. "But sir I'm just a private sir." the private blabbered. "Not anymore son!" the general said while standing up and walking out the door leaving a very shell shocked young man.

**OKAY it's me MP7 guys i thought i would update while I'm currently resting up after falling out of a god damn tree. Long story short I fell out of a 25 foot tree while climbing it. ANYWHO i would like to thank everyone who has read this so far and dealing with my issues. I also wanted to go over a term or two while I am at it:**

**[1]: Carcharodon Megalodon was an ancient 60 foot long shark that lived about the time of the dinosuars and died out very recently or as many people believe is still alive and well in our oceans. If you think about it we know more about the moon than our oceans so put that into the equation. Then put the hundreds upon hundreds sightings of the beast.**

**[2]:This translates roughly from Latin to English "The Fire Demon That Flies".**

**[3]:Harry will be able to morph his size to however he sees fit.**

**[4]:This my friends will be something very fe people do on this site and that is write about XENOMORPHS! If you don't know what a xenomorph is it the main alien species in the Alien series or more commonly known from the Alien vs Predator series. So an egg is laid which holds a hand like looking spider thing that only opens when a suitable host is nearby to it. The spider then launches itself towards it's hosts face and attaches thus giving it the name "Facehugger". The Facehugger then deposists a larvae in your chest cavity that then begins to draw certain traits along with nutrients to make it a one of a kind amongst it's kin. But the Queen which is the one that starts the entire process has to be on a female host and the larvae is moved down towards the abdomen which it develops the trademark female anatomy reproductive system. Anyway the larvae after a period of time bursts forth from the chest cavity in which it was residing thus giving it the term "Chestburster". After the Chestburtser leaves the now dead host it finds a plac to hide and molt into it's standard form of the xenomorph. The different classes of xenomorph depend on if the Queen gives the Drone (The first stage) Royal Jelly which can cause it to molt to a different stage. Anyway this is going to be a very special Queen for this story for many reasons. If you want to know what they look like I'm afraid your going to have to find a pic on your own time.**

**[5]: This military center is where Harry will go before Hogwarts.**

**So yeah this is also a good time to point something out:**

_Italics is Parseltounge_

**_Bold and Italics is Foriegn Languages_**

** and so forth.**

**I will have another chapter up pretty soon so keep on the look out and as always**

**MP7 is RUNNIN" N GUNNIN'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Alien. I own my OC's and most of the storyline.**

**OKay guys this is a first for me 2 chapters in 2 days so be grateful (Jk). I will also go over somethings for anyone wondering.**

**This chapter will be a devlopment chapter for Harry and his future family and the next two chapters ahead will be a MAJOR time jump to the TriWizard tournament. Also the military compound i mentioned in America is manned by squibs who joined the military and then faked thier own deaths to join the elite of the elite. I also plan on giving Harry a few more things and thats it. Do not worry about him becominf omnipotent. He will have MANY MANY enemies after his blood and head so don't you get your nickers in a twist. And dow below is a current charcater list:**

**Jol'skar Price: Saurian**

**Jasper Price: Saurian**

**Dudley Potter Price: Harry's friend and brother in all but blood; Human**

**Harry Potter Price: Human Hybrid**

**Elsa Potter Price: Harry's pet/friend; Small Garter Snake**

**Mike McCall: Saurian Human hybrid**

**Tara McCrane: Saurian, Mother of Mike McCrane, Married to Carl McCrane**

**Carl McCrane: Human, Father of Mike McCrane, Married to Tara McCrane**

**Shatar Khols: Saurian, Jol'skar's best friend, Harry's surrogate uncle**

**Russ: Dragoon (Vantage77's character)Harry's best friend**

**Basilisks:**

**Selene: Royal Basilisk, Mother of 8 hatchlings, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Kiana: Empress Basilisk, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Misc Mates:**

**Katara: Queen Xenomorph, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Lorali Fisher: Saurian mated and soul bonded to Harry **

**Veronica: Acromantula, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Ignis: Fiendwym mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Phoenixs:**

**Morgana: Chaos Phoenix, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Elsa: Ice Phoenix (YES I HAD TO GO THERE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR NAMES), mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Fawkes: Fire Phoenix, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Hedwig: Water phoenix, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Medusa: Earth Phoenix, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Athena: Lightning Phoenix, mated and soul bonded to Harry**

**Ok so whith that i will also fill in some key details i forgot to add in the past. The mountain region Harry and th vilage is located is in the very nothern part of Finland and is very similar to the Alps mixed with more grass and buildings (le duh). also in response to a question about this being a slash story the answer is no, while I'm not againt gay realtionships it goes against what i was raised upon but I would still be your friend but if you start to hit on me I would make like a banana and split. So i have covered most of what I wanted so LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Saurian Village 8 hours after Harry's collapse**

Harry woke up in another bed that soomehow was even softer than the cloud like bed he first woke up on. "Jesus fucking christ anybody get that licens plate number of that drunk bus driver!" Harry groaned. Harry heard a soft chuckling from a corner of the room and snapped out of his stupor. 'ugh so much for being a dream!' Harry thought. The voice was soon matched to the one who had rescued him. "I see that you remember me young Harrybut i have a question for you. DIdn't I tell you to stay in my house?" Jol'skar asked. Harry looked down and mumbled "Yes sir but I was curious on to what was out there. Bur I also saved many innocent lives from a rampaging dragon so i hardly think it matters." "While granted you did save many people which I am grateful for I was tasked to make sure you are to stay alive and healthy so imagine how it seems that I lose your after 30 mineuts after i go to get someone and you are passed out with a hybrid Fiendwrym of all things crouching over you." Jol'skar said with a bit of heat in his voice.

Harry rubbed te back of his head sheepishly "Sorry is there anything that i could do that could attempt to fix that screw up?" Harry questioned. Jol'skar just smiled and thought to himself 'this kid is going to go far.' 'You wanting to fix it after just waking up from maigical exshuation is payment enough." As soon as he finished his sentence the door to the room was nearly blasted off the hinges because of a certain over protective female came looking for her mate. "Harry are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Ignis fired off rapidly. Harry just felt a certain pull deep in his heart and before he could stop himelf he shut Ignis up with a passionate kiss. While they were kissing a golden light surrounded them Jol'skar watched in awe as he saw a soul bond happening before his eyes. While Jol'skar was gaping (which is kind of funny being that he is a lizard and has a forked tounge which only leaves your imagination after that) Harry was in heaven. Harry had kissed Ignis out of a strange compulsion but as he melted into the kiss he lost all coherent thought process afterwards.

While Harry did not want to break apart the kiss he had to to breathe. As he and Ignis seperated a strand of saliva connected them. All Harry could say was "Wow" before he collapsed in pain. Jol'skar made to go to his side. Ignis stopped him by punching him in the only spot any male can be brought down from. As Jol'skar was clutching his family jewels Ignis started to explain on what was happening. "Harry my love you are going to be okay, this is the final process to bring forth your true inhertiance and all of your familiars slash mates. (Aragog is still a male so don't get any ideas.) Some of your mates features will also blend togehter with your true form. You wil also awaken and dormant powers and destroy any blocks placed upon you. The damge those people did to you will also be fixed. Just know this Harry I love you." Ignis before Harry roared in pain causing the ground to shake. Harry began to glow and grow, his height grew exponetially, his hair became long and silky smooth; it was still black but silver streaks mixed in, his eye color changed to gold, his muscles became more prenounced and defined, his skin became covered in scales (think of the scales of a Idnian Cobra and yes he does have a hood), a crest developed upon the top of his head and grew about a foot outwards, while all this was amazing it paled in comparrison to what happened next, wings sprouted from his back but not just two wings not but four wings covered in scales and feathers (think of it like scales that look like feathers.)

As the glow diminished there was a tremor of immense power and a cry of fear "Jesus christ it's a xenomorph!". That got Ignis and Jol'skar's attention, Jol'skar who had just gotten back up from being punched in the dick got up and walked to the doors but as soon as he touched the handle the door burst in on him hitting him in the dick with the door knob. 'Fuck me!" Jol'skar groaned while falling on the floor. But what stepped in throught the door was something that Ignis was not expecting. A woman about 7 feet tall with shiny black skin and a deadly tail, huge boobs that looked like at least a DD cup, but what personally caught her eue was the purple eye color of the woman. The two women looked at each other before they crouched into a batlle stance, but they could fight a voice groaned out ' Ladies calm thine selves you are sister mates after all." The women turned to Harry who was now propped up against the wall with another woman but she looke more bird like in features. The woman had fire red hair with with streaks running throught it, at least GG cup breasts, at least 6 feet tall, pale skin, and all of it topped off with sapphire blue eyes. The look they had on thier face must have been funny because Harry just laughed and choked out "Don't look so suprised if my gut instincts are right we have a few more coming." The two just groaned.

** Okay guys i know it's a crappy ending but I'm currently running on fumes and i lost ideas on this chapter so yea. I also wanted to point out that I'm still taking ideas for OC's being that I've only gotten one so far. Thats all for now. And as always **

**MP7BOSS is RUNNIN' AND GUNNIN'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me Mp7 here I want to apologize about the lack of updates. I wanted to post this chapter because i forgot some needed information that i left out.**

**_Harry_**

**Hair Color: Raven with white streaks.**

**Eye Color: Gold with Emerald spots.**

**Height: 8' 7 (When he hit his inheritance he grew to his full body size)**

**Weight: 350 Pounds.**

**Wing Size: 15 feet in diameter covered in Black, Silver and Red feathers.**

**Pump Up music: Pillar; Frontline, Skillet; Hero, Eminem; Survival, Eminem; Lose Yourself, Eminem; Not Afraid, Fireflight; Unbreakable, Offspring; You're Gonna go Far Kid.**

**Weapons of Choice:**

**First Primary: Specially made MP7 with a silencer intergrated into the barrel, enhcanced ACOG sight, Extended mag, foregrip, adjustable stock, Tacctial Light, Cyborg Camoe from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Specially made MK14 with a silencer intergrated barrel, collapsable bi-pod, variable zoom enhanced ACOG sight, adjustable stock, fore grip, thermal capapilities, Cyborg Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondaey pistol: 2 specially made B32R pistols with intergrated silencers, able to switch between semi-suto 3 burst and full-auto, enhanced Reflex, extended Magazine, Cyborg Camo from Black ops 2****.**

**"Animagus" Forms:**

**Praetorian Xenomorph with wings.**

**Ice Phoenix**

**Chaos Phoenix**

**Lightning Phoenix**

**Fire Phoenix**

**Water Phoenix**

**Earth Phoenix**

**Acromantula**

**Fiendwyrm**

**Abilities: **

**Parseltounge**

**Beast afinity**

**Tounge Speak (Able to speak ALL languages)**

**Metamorph**

**Mage Sight**

**Elemental control**

**Telepathy**

**All Saurian abilities**

**_Ignis_**

**Hair color (Human form): Fire red**

**Eye color (Human form): Silver with Gold spots**

**Height: 6'6**

**Weight: 230 pounds**

**Wing Size (Human form): 10 feet, covered in the same colors of her Fiendwyrm form**

**Pump up Music: Same as Harry, Andy Grammer; Keep Your Head Up, Fall Out Boy; I Don't Care**

**First Primary: M249 Bravo Light Machine Gun speically made with a silencer intergrated barrel and a hair trigger (essentially rapid fire),Enhanced Hybrid optic with thermal and ACOG sight, deployable bi-pod, custom stock, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2. **

**Seocndary Primary: KSG Pump Action Shotgun intergrated silencer with long barrel, Enhanced Reflex sight, extended magazine, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Executioner with silencer integrated barrel, enhacned Reflex sight, custom grip, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

_**Selene**_

**Hair Color (human form): Gold **

**Eye Color: Emerald Green with Red specks**

**Weight: 150 pounds**

**Height: 5'8**

**Pump up Music: Same as Harry, Payback by; Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future &amp; Sage The Gemini, M****atisyahu; Live Like A Warrior**

**First Primary: Barret .50 cal sniper rifle (no silencer because let's face it a silencer for a .50 yea it ain't happening) extended magazine, Variable zoom, deployable bi-pod, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: M4A1 with silencer intergrated barrel, enhanced ACOG sight, M203 Grenade Launcher, Extended Magazine, Fast Mag (mag taped to face the other way so that when you run out in the first mag you flip it and use the second mag), Adjustable stock, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Kap-40 with silencer intergrated barrel, extended barrel, extended magazine, enhanced Reflex sight, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**SO here yu guys go this WILL be updated as we get new characters introduced and what not and also I will be adding my name sake into the story plot and who ever gets it right on the first shot will have a an OC in Harry's harem. And as always**

**MP7 RUNNIN' N GUNNIN'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Guys MP7 here and i want to say welcome to my first ever double post, That is all.**

_**Saurian Village right after xenomorph shows up**_

The women just groan which causes Harry to smile. "So while we are waiting for my other mates to come why don't we introduce each other?"**[1] **Harry said cheerily. The women looked at each other and walked over to where Harry was leaning/ sitting against the wall. A pitiful whimper reminded them of Jol'skar. "You ok man?" Harry asked sympathetically. All he got in response was a weak comment "I'm just fucking peachy after getting hit in the balls three times back to back. Other than that swell." Harry snorted and lucked back at the women. When Harry saw the state of dress of the newly arrived he blushed. "Ignis can you get her some clothes please?" He half whimpered half begged.

Ignis just rolled her eyes and waved a hand which caused the new girl to be fully clothed. Regaining his compusure Harry cleared his throat and said "Well I guess I'll start I am Harry Potter soul bonded mate to Ignis over here." Ignis looked at him that clearly said 'that's the best you can come up with' before she said "I am Ignis soul bonded mate to Harry Potter , oh and I'm a Fiendwyrm." The new woman looked sceptical but brushed it off and said un a suprisngly light and soft voice "My name is Katara, I am what yu call a xenomorph queen." Ignis and Harry stared which caused Katara to fidget before they smiled. "Welcome to the family then Katara!" Harry merrily said.

_**Five mineuts later **_

Harry, Ignis and Katara where discussing thier intrests along with Jol'skar who had recovered from his ball bashing. When there was an all collective boom that resonated through out the valley. All four of them got up and proceeded to walk to the door with Harry in the lead just when he was about to open the door however it was flung open by an unknown force and impacted against Harry's sack. He just looked down and said "Ouch I guess." which left a certain male fuming and jealous. As the four walked outside the door they came face to face with many different creatures and many many pissed off suarians who were armed for combat. Jol'skar stepped foward and screamed "WEAPONS DOWN I REPEAT WEAPONS DOWN!" Every single weapon was lowered no matter how grudgingly. Jol'skar turned to Harry and stare at him, "You have some shitty luck there pal." "Depends on your perspective I guess." Jol'skar just scoffed and left saying " I'm going home, take the travelling petting zoo with you to the forest and introduce yourselves." As he said the phrase "petting zoo" Ignis and Katara meant to go for him but were stopped when Harry laid his hands on thier arms and said with a smile "He's joking ladies he just gor his balls mashed in and now has many creatures on his front doorstep, give him a break."

The women just huffed and waited for Harry to move. "Welcome to the Saurian village if you would all please follow me so we can all make introductions and get things squared away that would be swell." Harry said unbeknownest to him slipping into Beast speak addressing all present in thier native tounge. They all just followed Harry to the secluded forest. When they were just outside the forest Harry stopped and waited for all to gather around. "Well I woul like to introduce myself and these two ladies beside me. I am Harry Potter and this beaut to my right is Ignis and on my left this beaut is Katara." As he finished there was nothing but the sound of breathing that could be heard. Until a truly massive spider strided foward "Hello Harry Potter I am Aragog king of the Acromantula colony of the Forbbiden Forest at is my daughter Veronica and She is your mate as I am aware ;as he gestured to a slightly smaller spider next to him who turned into a woman with caramel skin, one Hazel eye and one Yellow eye, double DD breasts and 6'6 tall.; Me and my colony were called by your pulse of magic that signaled the rise of a new king and i must say even though i am blind I can see great potential in you." Aragog said with humour.**[NO ARAGOG IS NOT MATED TO HARRY]**

Harry chuckled and thought to himself 'who knew spiders had a sense of humour?' "Greetings King Aragog."and with a flick of da wrist **[yes i went there]** Veronica was clothed. The giant spider just walked back into the ground and a majestic purple bird flew forth. Said bird transformed into a human with bright purple hair, white skin with slight blue tinge to it,Honey colored eyes, massive double EE breasts, all whopping in at 6'9. "Greetings Harry Potter I am Athena the last Lightning Pheonix." The stunning female said. Harry was red tinged but choked out "Greetings Athena." Before waving a hand and clothing her. She smiled and stepped back. The next to come forth was a pitch black bird which transformed into a woman with black skin, black hair, Violet eyes, double GG breasts, and 6'7 in height. "Hello Harry Potter I am Morgana the last Chaos Pheonix." "Hello my dear Morgana." Harry said with red ears and a wav of a hand that clothed Morgana. As Morgana stepped back a startlingly blue bird came forth and transformed into a woman with blue skin and Sapphire blue hair, Electric Blue eyes, double EE breasts, and 6'10 tall. "Hi Harry Potter my name is Elsa and I am the last Ice Pheonix." Harry smiled before saying without a red face "Hi Elsa." with a wave of his hand she was clothed. Elsa stepped back. A red and gold bird transformed into a woman with Gold hair with Red highlights, pale skin, Crimson eyes, double FF breasts and 6'4 tall. "Hello Harry I am Fawkes I am a Fire Pheonix." Harry smiled before saying "Hello Fawkes." With a dull wave of a hand that all had got accostemed to. Clothed ans satisfied she stepped back.

A huge suprise as none other than Selene slithered foward and tranformed into a woman with ivory skin, Strawberry Blonde hair, Amber eyes, Double VV breasts and 7'7 tall. "Hello again Harry I am Selene as you already know but I am a Royal Basilisk." Harry Just nodded dumbly with a flourish of his hand she was clothed and she stepped back. Another Basilisk slithered foward and transfomed into a woman with white skin with a silver tinge, Platinum Blonde hair, Grey eyes, double HH breasts and 7'10 tall. "Hello Harry potter I am Lasyra and I am an Empress Basilisk." "Hello Lasyra". and she was clothed,Lasyra stepped back and to Harry's suprise a saurian stepped foward she had the scales of a Bush viper and a half foot crest, Lava eyes, double CC breasts, "Hello Harry POtter I am Christy Fisher and I am a saurian." Harry nodded and said " Hello Christy" but as she was already clothed she stepped back. The next and last thing that stepped foward was what looked like a Snowy pwl but in tranformed into an elegant woman with fair skin, Black hair, Sea green eyes, double DD breasts and 6'2 tall." "Greetings milord I am Hedwig and I am the last Water Pheonix." "Hello Hedwig" Harry just swished a finger and she was clothed sastified she stepped back.

"Ok everyone know that everyone is intorduced I feel as we can adjorn here today because I don't know about you but Iv'e just went fom an 7 year old child and turned into a massive dragon so yea I'm gonna... "Is what Harry said as he passed out.

**Ok guys now that i finished here is the number i mentioned earlier:**

**[1]: Given all that has happened lately Harry is a lot more understanding and less likely to flip at what happens next.**

**Ok so this is my first ever double post so if we could get some reviews and Oc's that would be amazing and as always**

**MP7 IS RUNNIN' N GUNNIN'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys it's me MP7 here I thought i would reload for awhile cause I'm runnin low on ammo. So i want to dedicate this chapter to my recently deceased friend who was extremely supportive of this story. SO enough my issues and let the story begin.**

_**Saurian Village Jol'skar's House Guest Bedroom**_

Harry groaned as he turned on the bed as he heard a creak clost to where he was. He leaped out of the bed he was placed in and glared at the intruder. It was Katara who had walked in. As Harry saw who it was he relaxed, "Well I see sleeping beauty is up." Katara smirked. "Hey if you went from a seven year old body to a massive bloody dragon and back again you would be passed out as well." Harry retorted. "Maybe maybe not." Katara smugly said knowing in her mind she probably would have as well. "Now that you are awake i think it is time to talk to Jol'skar now. He said something about Dudley or something like that." Katara said but as she did she dived out of the way as he charged past her. She got up and grunted 'At least he is thinking like a hive member.' SHe shook her head as she followed at a much slower pace.

Harry rammed through the door scanning the room and seeing everybody in the room staring at him in shock. "Where is Dudley has something happened to him, who did it i willl tear out thier spine." Harry growled ferally. "HARRY CALM DOWN I'M FINE!" a voice screamed. Harry spun around and saw Dudley before him looking just as he had when he was taken from the house. Harry barreled into him clasping him in a hug "I thought they would abuse you too man, I was so worried." Harry whispered. Dudley chortled hugging him back "They tried Harry but thankfully Jol'skar and his team came to get me before anything bad happened." Dudley said to a smiling Harry "That must have went over like a ton of bricks." Harry grimaced. Dudley snorted " BIGGEST understatement of the year there was pieces everywhere and I'm pretty sure the **'**others**' **know that we dissapeared and are probably looking for us." Dudley said. Harry's expression turned dark "Damn i didn't think about that well we are fucked." Harry cursed.

"Excuse me gentleman." A somewhat frail voice said. The boys turned to see an older looking Saurian leaning on a staff. They rubbed the back of thier necks in embarressment for forgetting that there was others in the room. The Saurian chuckled "It's good you two have are a brother to each other and I am suprised by you Harry you just woke up from a week long coma and your first thought is to see if your brother is fine, that kind of selflessness is rarely seen in humans anymore. So i applaud you on that." Harry and Dudley looked at each other before Harry asked "I'm sorry sir I don't meant o be rude but who are you and how do you know my name?" The older Saurian nodded his head and said with a smile "I can see that the binds are all broken now and to answer your question young man I am one of the village elders and my name is Bo'skar Jol'skar's father." Harry and Dudley's eyes widened before they bowed thier heads in sync, "We are sorry elder we did not mean to offend you but our curiousty got the better of us." Bo'skar just smiled "It is quite alright but I wish to know but how did you know how to aplologize to me?" Dudley answered with "Me and Harry are avid book readers and learned about certain tribes of people who messed up an apologized to the elder in a similar way, although it was humans we went with what would seem appropriate." Bo'skar smiled and looked at Jol'skar "I like these kids son." before he turned back around to face the young boys.

As his father turned around Jol'skar heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Bo'skar then turned serious "Harry for as how I know your name i was told of a prophecy by our residnet oracle and it was this

_The Saurian King shall soon arrive_

_born at the end of the seventh month_

_defied the dark more than thrice_

_he shall bring with him his many companions and his brother in all but blood_

_he shall bear the mark of a lightning bolt_

_he shall be the protecter, the warrior, the politc_

_he shall be the sword and shield_

_he shall use all means to accomplish his goal_

_his goal is wrought with betrayl and decipsion_

_The Saurian King shall soon arrive_

"So you think I am the oerson mentioned in the prophecy don't you?" Harry asked with a rasied eyebrow. "Well unless you know someone else who has alightning bolt on thier body and has many companions let me know." Bo'skar said with a smirk. Harry sighed and said "Touch'e." "Now for something I want to clarify you said something about there being someone looking for you. Who would they be?" Bo'skar questioned. Harry looked at Dudley and Dudley gave him a look that said 'Dude he has done a lot for us both it's the least we can do'. Harry huffed and said "There is always a group of people following and tracking me sir they looked like sterotypical witches and wizards but i could nor brign it up with my late relatives without recieving a beating. So nothing was done about it." Bo'skar and Jol'skar growled along with the rest of the room. "Elder may I say something?" A feminine voice said. Bo'skar turned to see Fawkes looking at him "Of course young lady you believe you know who these people are even if i have my assumptions." Bo'skar said. Fawkes nodded and said "Harry those peolpe tracking you were witches and wizards sent to moniter you by Albus Dumbledore so he could mold you into what you wanted, before I was here i was under a leeching cure that sucked my power and gave it to him. When you your core blazed you broke not only the cure but the bindings he put on you and all of the monitering devices he had on you." Fawkes said.

Harry growled which suprised the rest of the room because it sounded feral, "Is that the man that left me on the Dursley's front porch on the coldest night of the year withjust a mere blanket?" Fawkes just nodded sadly. "And he imprisoned you?" again Fawkes nodded. Harry screeched and he began to glow an otherwordly black, as the glow diminshed where there was Harry there was now a Thunder Bird of the darkest color of blue and black possible but they only got a small look at him before he teleported away with a crack of thunder.

_**Hogwarts Headmasters Office**_

Albus looked at everyone assmebled in his office ranging from the teachers to private investigators. "Okay ladies and gentlemen do we have any idea of what could have happened to Mr. Potter?" Albus said using his trademark grandfather tone.**(A/N I hate that tone with a fiery passion) **One of the private investigators spoke up, "Sir with how much damage happened to the house it looks like a warzone there was bullet holes and bullet casings everywhere. We took a sample of DNA from the the scene and found Vernon Dursley's Petunia Dursleys DNA all over the place. But what concerns me when we did a acan of the entire house there was a cupboard under the stain practically bathed in blood all old and dried but who it belonged to is what wories me the most, The blood belonged to Harry Potter." Gasps met this even Snape had a green look on his face. "But if I had to make any kind of guess is that a team of muggles or squibs attacked the DUrsleys and took and Dudley Dursley with thim but there was also an unidentified spot of blood in the hall way where most of the shell casings where, the only thing we cn conclude is that the blood was reptilian in nature." the private investiagtor said. Albus sighed 'Is it possible that Harry and Dudley are still alive?" "Sir I think the reason the home was attacked was to get the children out of there." the investigator said. As he finished speaking there was a ghastly scream that rang out in the room. Everyone clasped thier hands over their ears. A wind that should have not been possible picked up along with flashes of lightning striking the desk. A finally scrrech sounded before a massive bird appeared in front of them.

_**Harry's POV**_

As I apeared in front of room filled with what I assumed were witches and wizards but saw my target right in front of me.

_**Third Pov**_

As everyone got up from the blast wave caused by the bird they gaped like a fish. In frint if them was one of the biggest, darkest, and pissed off Thunder Bird the had ever seen. They were all wondering why it was pissed and why it was here but they followed it's gaze and saw it staring at the headmaster. "Albus don't mpve a muscle!" Minerva said worriedly. Albus just smiled at her and reached towards the magnificent bird and attempted to touch it. 'Since that damn phoenix left maybe i can get this under my control' is what Albus thought before he was smashed against the wall. Albus looked at the bird he realized as he was distracted the bird had pinned him against the wall. The rest of the room was frozen in shock and fear as they did not know what to do Thinder Birds were immune to all magic and most attacks they were the literal manifestation of anger and tranquility. "Albus don't move, don't speak, don't piss this off anymore than it already is." Snape said. Albus chuckled and brought his head close to the beaked face of the bird. "This bird wouldn't do anything to the leader of the light would it." Albus said in a calm tone but on the inside he was scared shitless he was entirely at the mercy of this bird and both he and the bird knew it.

_**Harry's POV**_

My anger boiled even more as he leaned into my face and said with a cocky tone that said i wouldn't hurt him. 'I'll show you old man' I thought as I screeched in his face dragging him up the wall and droping him on the table and using my claws to slash the ever living hell out of out of any part of him i could reach. I let go of him and looked at the rest of the toom.

_**Third POV**_

The entire room was astonished that albus would challenge a bird of myth and pure magic and most were not suprised when he was attacked but to the severity of what happened was something that they were not expecting. As the bird stepped off Albus it looked at every single one of them which caused thier breath to hitch. The bird trilled quietly and for some reason they undertood that it meant that it meant them no harm. But to thier suprise it jumped and flew onto the shoulder of Snape. It stared at him in the eye, Snape gasped "Lily?" the bird trilled shaking it's head before touching his forehead to Snape's forehead. Snape knees buckled from out underneath him. The room went to move foward but Snape waved them off and said weakly "It's ok he was sharing memories." This shocked the room even more for a bird of myth and legend to attack the leader of the light and share memories of an ex death eater was shocking at the least but they saw his left arm glow. snape noticed it to and pulled up the sleeve to see him arm completely bare with no sign of the dreaded mark. Snape looked at the bird with tears in his eyes "Thank you!" he whispered. The bird nodded before jumping of his shoulder and flying in a circle trilling the air seemed to charge with particles and as they thought it was going to telport away it dived at Albus and slashed his bits to shreds before leaving. They all looked at each other before a voice said "Well this is probably one of the wierdest mornings I have ever had." the voice belonged to Snape. at which most of the room scoffed and looked at the form of Albus. "Ms. Mogonogall can you get the healer please?" Minereva just nodded and rushed to get the healer.

_**Saurian Village Jol'skar's living room**_

They were all worried about where Harry had gone and worried on what he was doing when there was a flash of light and Harry was standing in the middle of the room. The room was so silent even the mouse that was watching was scared. Ignis stood up and slapped Harry hard, "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS KIND OF SHIT HARRY WE HAVE ALL WAITED OUR ENTIRE LIVES TO FIND YOU AND YOU JUST TELEPORT AWY WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING AND WHAT DID YOU Mhm." Ignis screamed but Harry just cut her off with a kiss. Ignis calmed down and melted into the kiss. Bo'skar and Jol'skar chuckled and shared a look that said 'kid knows how3 to calm the wife at this yong age'. Bo'skar stood up and said "I'm pretty sure we would all like to know where you went to Harry." Harry pulled away from Ignis leaving her flushed and flustered, "I paid the 'leader of the light' a visit and thta's all I'm goin to say because the rest is irrelevant and unimportant just know that he will be afraid of thunder and scared of a certain bird." Harry smirked. Bo'skar shook his head "Well Harry when you were gone I was talking to my son about something that I think you would like." "And what would that be sir?" Harry asked uncertainly. Bo'skar turned and nodded to Jol'skar stood up and walked over to Harry "Harry I would like to blood adopt you and Dudley." Jol'skar said. "Umm ok" Harry said before he crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

Jol'skar shook his head while picking him up and puttig him on the couch "He really needs to stop exhiasting himself like this." Bo'skar just nodded.

**Hey guys it's me MP7 i just want to say that next chapet will be the weapons everyone in the harem will use.**

**and as always **

**MP7 IS RUNNIN' N GUNNIN'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is the chapter that will have all the weapons for the harem.**

**_Harry_**

**First Primary: Specially made MP7 with a silencer intergrated into the barrel, enhcanced ACOG sight, Extended mag, foregrip, adjustable stock, Tactial Light, Fast Mag, Cyborg Camoe from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Specially made MK14 with a silencer intergrated barrel, collapsable bi-pod, variable zoom enhanced ACOG sight, adjustable stock, fore grip, thermal capapilities, Cyborg Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary pistol: 2 specially made B32R pistols with intergrated silencers, able to switch between semi-suto 3 burst and full-auto, enhanced Reflex, extended Magazine, laser, Cyborg Camo from Black ops 2****.**

**_Ignis_**

**First Primary: M249 Bravo Light Machine Gun speically made with a silencer intergrated barrel and a hair trigger (essentially rapid fire),Enhanced Hybrid optic with thermal and ACOG sight, deployable bi-pod, custom stock, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Seocndary Primary: KSG Pump Action Shotgun intergrated silencer with long barrel, Enhanced Reflex sight, extended magazine, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Executioner with silencer integrated barrel, enhacned Reflex sight,laser, custom grip, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

_**Selene**_

**First Primary: Barret .50 cal sniper rifle (no silencer because let's face it a silencer for a .50 yea it ain't happening) extended magazine, Variable zoom, deployable bi-pod, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: M4A1 with silencer intergrated barrel, enhanced ACOG sight, M203 Grenade Launcher, Extended Magazine, Fast Mag (mag taped to face the other way so that when you run out in the first mag you flip it and use the second mag), Adjustable stock, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Kap-40 with silencer intergrated barrel, extended barrel, extended magazine, enhanced Reflex sight, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

_**Lasyra**_

**First Primary: AN-94 silencer intergrated barrel, enhanced Hybrid Optic (It's a mix of ACOG amd Reflex), Long Barrel, extended magazine, fore grip, adjustable stock, Fast Mag, Viper camo fro Black Ops 2.**

**Secondaary Primary AA-12 Automatic shotgun, extended magazine, fore grip, custom stock, enhamced ACOG, Viper camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: MP9 sliencer inegrated barrel, extended magazine, enhanced Reflex,custom grip, Viper camo from Black Ops 2.**

_**Katara**_

**First Primary: M8A1 silencer integrated barrel, exyended magazine, fore grip, Hybrid Optic, Adiustable Stock, M203 grenade launcher, Fast Mag, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: SMR silencer integrated barrel, extedned mag, fast mag, fore grip, enhanced ACOG, Adjustable stock, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: USP.45 silencer integrated barrel, extended mag, enhanced Reflex,laser, custom grip, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

_**Veronica**_

**First Primary: Vector silencer integratd barrel, fore frip, extended mag, enhacned ACOG, adjutable stock, Net Camo from COD Ghosts.**

**Secondary Primary: Honey Badger; fore grip, VMR sight, fast mag, extended mag, Net camo from COD Ghosts.**

**First and secondary Primary Pistol: Tac-45 silencer integrated barrel, extended magazine, custom grip, laser, Net camo from COD Ghosts**

_**Athena**_

**First Primary: Spas-12 silencer integrated barrel, fore grip, extended mag, custom loading port, enhanced Reflex, Carbon Fiber camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: AK-47 silencer integrated barrel, fore grip, extended magazine, fast mag, enhanced ACOG, bi-pod, Carbon Fiber camo Black OPs 2.**

**First and Secindary Pistol: M9 integrated silencer barrel, extended mag, laser, enhanced Reflex, custom grip, Carbon Fiber camo from Black Ops 2.**

_**Morgana**_

**First Primary: FAD silencer integrated barrel, extended mag, fast mag, ACOG, custom Camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**Secondary Primary: L118A, bi-pod, extended mag, ACOG with variable zoom, custom stock, custom camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Skorpion intergrated silencer barrel, extended mag, fasy mag, enchanced Reflex, custom camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**_Elsa_**

**First Primary: PDW-57 silencer inergrated barrel, extended mag, fore grip, enhanced ACOG, Siberia Camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Peacekeeper silencer integrated barrel, extended mag, fast mag, enhanced Reflex, fore grip, Siberia camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Seocndary Pistol: Five-Seven silencer intergratd barrel, extended mag, laser, tac light, custom grip, Siberia camo from Black Ops 2.**

_**Hedwig**_

**First Primary: LSAT, bi-pod, extedned mag, custom grip, enchanced ACOG, custom stock, custom camo; light teal color.**

**Secondary Primary: Ballista, bi-pod extended mag, custom grip, custom stock, enhance ACOG with variable zoom, custom camo; light teal color**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Makarov silencer integrated barrel, custom grip, enhaced Reflex, extended mag, laser, custom camo; light teal color.**

_**Fawkes**_

**First Primary: ACR silencer integrated barrel, enhanced ACOG, fore grip, extended mag, fast mag, Gold Camo from Black Ops 2**

**Secondary Primary: RSASS, enhacned ACOG with variable zoom, custom grip, custom custom, extended mag, Gold camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Desert Eagle, custom grip, extedned mag, laser, enhanced Reflex, Gold Camo from Black Ops 2.**

_**Christy**_

**First Primary: Portable Mark 19 grenade launcher, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**

**Secondary Primary: Portable Mini Gun, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistol: Desert Eagle, extended mag, laser, enhacned Reflex, custom grip, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys it's me MP7 (leh duh) and I want to clarify something to get this out there and off of my chest I specifically said in chapter nine that the next chapter would be dedicated to the weapons only and to the anonymous who reported it well I can't say what I want to because of professioal curtesy and I have no idea if you saw it or not so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Okay so now that i'm done with my daily rant I want to ask for more OC submissions because I looked at my view count and I get approx 5,000 viewers a month and I need a couple more submissions. Okay so with that out of the way LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

_"Parseltounge"_

"Beast speak"

_**"foreign Language"**_

**Jol'skar's house Guest bedroom**

Harry woke up with a groan and looked at the ceiling wondering why he had passed out to begin with. 'The last thing I remember is Jol'skar saying that he wanted to blood adopt me and Dudley oh' Harry thought. He heard a knock on the door "Come in!" He called out. Jol'skar and a Saurian he had not met yet came into the room followed by Bo'skar. "How do you feel Harry?" Jol'skar asked. "Like I could run a marothon!" Harry said sarcastically. "I feel like i got trampled in a stampede of frickin Elephants." Bo'skar chuckled while the unknown Saurian snorted. Jol'skar's eye twitched. 'Well maybe you should stop exshuating yourself and maybe you wouldn't feel like this." Jol'skar said. Harry rolled his eyes "Yea I realize that now thanks." He said swinging his legs out of the bed and realizing he had no pants on, which caused the unknown Saurian to blush. Jol'skar sighed and said "Liliana would you get a hold of yourself you look like a blushing schoolgirl." The Saurian now know as Liliana just nodded and handed Harry a bundle of clothes. "Thank you." He said while putting on the clothes. "SO how long was I out and when do we begin the process?" Harry said looking at himself in a mirror on the wall. Jol'skar and Bo'skar shared a look that said 'isn't even awake for an hour and is already business and he is only 6 years old'.**(A/N I'm changing his body back to his six year old form because it would cause way too many issues and loopholes for my liking)** Bo'skar snorted and said "The process will take place tonight but the reason Liliana is here is to provide a medical examination."

Harry visibly flinched wc=hich was caught on with all three "Something wrong Harry?" Jol'skar questioned worriedly. Harry sighed and took a deep breath calming his nerves before saying "When I was with the Dursleys a doctor vsit meabt going to a a man who was extremely rough with everything he did and believed everylie that my relatives spewed out and would constantly say "If it were me I would let you duffer with these wounds with how much trouble you cause and the only reason I am treating you is becaue of the Dursleys boy" so I haven't had a great past with pretty much anyone including medical 'professionals'." All three Saurains turned slighltly red but didn't do anything else. "I assure you I mean you no harm and if it hurts I will stop ok?" Liliana said with what she hoped was a convincing smile. Apparenty it worked because Harry visibly relaxened. He took a deep breath before saying "Let's get this over with." with a smile at Liliana to make sure she she knew he wasn't mad at her. Liliana stepped foward and started to chant in an unkwon lnaguage but thanks to Harry's ability to understand all languages he understood exactly what she was saying, _**"Oh goddess of healing we call upon you to show and heal the wounds of the poor soul of a mistreated boy who has not expierenced the tenderness of love and care, we plead with you to aid in his healing and path to recovery." **_Liliana chanted while Harry began to glow and when the glow diminshed there was Harry looking like he would have been origanlly if he had not been abused and neglected. Above average height, same emerald eyes but his hair changed into black with gold bangs and red streaks throught out his hair but his eyes changed suddenly turning into gold flecked with emereald inside of them.

Harry then screamed in pain and agony, "LIliana what's going on?!" Bo'skar yelled. "I don't know it was just suppossed to restore him to his peak of health." Liliana said with tear filled eyes. "Jol'skar place a silence ward before..." was all Bo'skar was able to say before the door exploded inwards from a black chape bareling through the door followed by many other blurs that turned into Harry's mates. "Why is he screaming?" Katara yelled. Liliana was breaking down in sobs as she tried to explain but Harry screamed again except this time louder and more pain filled. Katara and Ignis rushed to his side before grabbing an arm each which only seemed to worsen it. Harry had begun thrashing about and screaming bloody murder. Katara sensed something dark comeing out of Harry's scar "It's something in his scar!" Katara said/screamed. Jol'skar and Bo'skar pulled out two Walther PP9's from where was anybody's guess and pointed them at Harry. Harry screamed once more before falling still before a mist seeped out of his scar turning into a cloud before turning into a humanoid form. The form then spoke "Please do not fire upon me noble warriors I do not mean harm." Jol'skar and Bo'skar lowered thier pistols fractionally. the shadow chuckled and said "I am a shade of Tom Marlvo Riddle PLEASE DON"T SHOOT LET ME EXPLAIN!" The shadow pleaded. This made the two warriors look confused as the dark lord never pleaded with anyone. "You have five mineuts before we shoot."Jol'skar said. The shadow then launched itself into talking "I am Tom Marlvo Riddle or most commonly known as Lord Voldermort but I did not wish to do any of those hings that I did I may have hated wizarding kind as a whole but I never would murder induscrimately. My life dream was to graduate Hogwarts and start a program for the bettering of the society and help mundane-borns **(A/N I'm using Mundane instead of Muggle as muggle-born as I find it offensive)** I wa placed under severe confudus charms and mind altering charms and curses as well as the Imperius curse by Albus Dumbledore." Everybody noticed how te shadow practicall spat the name. The room looked thoughtful.

**Wraith's POV**

'These fools seriously believe me but of course the great Lord Voldermort can do anything.' the wraith thought smugly.

**Regular POV**

Bo'skar and Jol'skar raised thier pistols at the same time and shot the wraith multpile times killing it instantly. The room was silent except for the shell casings hitting the ground. "I didn't buy it for a mineut." Jol'skar said. Bo'skar just grunted before looking at Harry and what he saw made his heart drop. The poor boy was pale and unconcious and shivering. "Liliana continue the process." Bo'skar said in a voice that said 'no arguing'. Liliana walked up to Ignis, Katara and Harry before kneeling down to place a scaly hand on his forehead and chanting _**"Dear goddess of healing we thank you for your most gracious help but we must call upon you once more to remove all traces of the wraith of lord Voldermort." **_ Harry once again began to glow, his head started to ooze a little more of the mist before it dissapeared. She stood back up and looked at Bo'skar and Jol'skar "He is all clear but I would recommend doing the blood adoption as soon as he wakes up and contact your friend in the Draken Force and begin training as soon as possible I have just recieved a vision of a few years in the future he will need it." The room was silent but Bo'skar and Jol'skar just nodded. "If it is okay with you with you elder if I may take my leave." Liliana said. Bo'skar nodded, "Let me know if anything else occurs." Liliana said before walking out the door.

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Harry, "Whatever this Draken Force count us all in if he has to do it than we are going to do it as well no matter the cost." Ignis said to Bo'skar but not looking away from Harry and carresing his face gently. Bo'skar just smiled and said "I wouldn't expect anything less Ignis." Ignis nodded, Katara then perked up "There is something out side the door!" she said quitely. Bo'skar turned to the door and aimed at it while he signalled Jol'skar to open it. Jol'skar nodded and gripped the door knob before opening it quickly and looking around but what was outside was not in his view. "Nothing is here." Jol'skar said but as soon as he said that a hissing was heard as well as something quickly slithering towards them. Jol'skar looked down and saw the little snake that origannly come with Harry speeding towards them and going underneath his feet.

The snake slithered over to Harry before coming around his neck and coiling looking around at everyone assembled with a glare. "Don't worry about it it's just the snake that was with Harry when he came here. I remeber how it bit the hell out of my arm." Jol'skar said. but the snake started to hiss angrily _"I AM NOT AN IT YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD I AM A FEMALE!". _The others who could understand Parselspeech started to laugh. The rest of the room looked at them wierdly Selene caught her breath and said "SHE is just a little pissed at being reffered to as an it." Jol'skar caught on fairly quickly and started to apologize before the snake began to hiss again. "She said that her name is Elsana and also to not apologize." Selene said. Jol'skar just sighed sheepishly. "Well the best thing we can do is wait till he wakes up but in the meantime I have someone who I need to contact." Bo'skar said while walking out the door. "I'll leave you guys alone." Jol'skar said also walking out and closing the door. "Oh Harry we haven't had you for two days and you have almost died eight times." Ignis sighed.

**15 hours later...**

Harry again woke up but this time he was snuggled in between something very warm and feeling a small chill snuggled closer into the warmth but since his eyes were still closed he didn't realize that the warm was Ignis' boobs. Ignis having felt him first stir smiled down at him with a fond look upon her face. "Harry you need to wake up." She whispered. "But it's cold Ignis." Harry said but it was muffled by her breasts. Ignis shivered at the vibrations sent along her bosom but shook it off "Harry we need to do a lot and you have been alseep for the entire day." Harry moaned and rolled out of her breasts and sat up. "Well morning sleepy head." Ignis said with a smile. Harry turned his head and saw Ignis in her human/dragon hybrid form. He smiled and said "Morning madame dragon." Ignis huffed ans threw a pillow at him. Harry laughed before getting up and spotting a pile of clothes on the dresser next to the bed and pulling them on. "Ok Harry so we need to do one major thing but we need to go find Jol'skar first Ignis said. Harry nodded and gestured to the door "After you." Ignis rolled her eyes and walked out.

**Jol'skar's house Dining Room**

As Harry anf Ignis walked into the hallway leading to the front door they were assualted with the smell of food and the noise of talking. Ignis walked towards the noise with Harry in tow. Ignis opened the door and went to find a seat. When they had entered the room went silent. Harry wuickly found a seat and sat. "So HarryI hate to do this to after you have been through so much but I need you to eat so we can do the blood adoption." Jol'skar said. Harry nodded anf began to pile food on the plate in front of him and began to wolf it down.

**20 Mineuts later...**

The entire room had been cleared in preperation for the ritual. Harry sat in th middle of a rune circle waiting for Jol'skar. As Harry began to wonder what was taking so long Jol'skar walked in with a knife in hand. "Ready Harry once we do this there is no going back." Jol'skar said. Harry just nodded. "OK stand up and face me." Jol'skar said while stepping into the ring. Jol'skar began to chant in an unknown dialect that even beast speak couldn't translate before he said to Harry "DO you Harry Potter wish to become my son through blood?" Harry responded with a weak voice "Yes." "The slice your palm with this knife and we shall become father and son." Jol'skar said while handing Harry the knife handle first. Harry took the knife took a deep breath and sliced his balm allowing blood to flow. Jol'skar then took the knife beofre slicing his palm as well and grabbing Harry's palm making a flash of magic appear and heal thier wounds. "Hello my son." Jol'skar said with a smile but was caugh in a bear hug from Harry "Hi dad!" He sniffed. Jol'skar eturned the hug with ernest.

**Okay guys MP7 here i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have an announcement next chapter will be VERY short as Harry will meet the military force we discussed in the begging of the book and we will time jump to the Tri-wizard tournament. So with that out of the way I also wanted to say Harry will be having human girls as well but who will be found out later and as always**

**MP7 IS RUNNIN' N GUNNIN'**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's me MP7 here I am happy to present THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT WITH A TWIST! Ok now with that I need to cath my breath. I am going to make the Draken Force a "School" for magic and they will arrive at Hogwarts in a VERY unexpected way and I think you will like it. NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!

12 years later...

Harry sat in the briefing room and waited for his commander to report in. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw the Commander. Harry jumped up and yelled "ROOM ATTENTION!". The commander walked to the podium set in the middle of the room. He stood in the middle and looked at all of them and said "Gentlemen sit." The room sat as a whole. "okay ladies and gentlemen we have recieved an invitation for a tournament for magicals. I am selecting a small brigade of you to go both magical and mundane, I will point the commander for the tournament and when all of you are there his word will be law. Anyone who does not follow his orders will be punished severly when you arrive back here. 2nd Lt Potter!" Harry jumped up and saluted "Sir yes sir!" "Come here son." the commander smiled. Harry dumbfounded walked crisply to the commander's side. The commander clasped his shoulder and said "Son i am makung you the leader of this expedition do you accept this?" Harry once agaon saluted and said "SIR YES SIR!" The commander smiled and turned back to the rest of the room. "You all are the best of the best and I consider you all to be my sons and daughters as well as my brothers and sisters in arms. I will not lie this tournament will be dangerous and ONLY magical can enter I wish for you to think before entering. I also want you to back enough arms and ammo to start a smal war if need be. You all will leave at 0800 hours as the tournament will be tommorow and I want everyone I call to stay here with me while the rest can leave they so wish." the commander said with a smile and tears in his eyes. The commmander regained his composure and started to call names.

"Potter, Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,McCall,Jackson,Johnson,Parker,Dunn,Ryan, and Carpenter." The commander called out the called walked up to the front of the room while the rest stayed where they were. "I wish you all luck the pilots i called will fly in on 1 Apache and 1 BlackHawk, the armor will drive in on 2 Abrhams, I have also commissioned a C-130 to drop a few of you and the rest will be driving in with all of your supplies in a couple of armored humvees mounted with a mark 19 minigun hybrid. Everyone dismissed good luck arm yourselves and get to the vehices." The commander walked out without another word. The ones who were not selected wished everyone luck and left. Harry waited for all the good wishers to leave before taking control. "Alright everyone I want all of you to get armed with your usual kit and some extra. Catpenter get the Spino." The solidier named Carpenter smiled an evil grin "Mark II or Mark III sir?" "Brandon you know when we are not in public we are free to call each other casually and espically my best friend. And to answer your question bring out Mark VI." "Sir yes sir!" the solider responded with a feral grin. "Everyone get your weapons and let's get to da choppa!" (A/N YES I WENT ARNOLD) the room snorted and chuckled dependeding on who it was and set to get thier weapons ready. "Yo Brandon?" Harry said walking after his best friend. "What's up Harry?" "I wish you would reconsider flying espically after your recent injury." Brandon winced "I'll be fine Harry plus I gotta intimadate the stick wavers." he said with a grin. Harry sighed "Brandon a facehugger latched onto you and implanted six xenos into you and you survived plus I want to be able to tell your daughters that you will be fine." "Harry." Brandon said clasping his shoulder "I'll be fine let's get our kit and get on our way okay I'll see you on the ground." "Okay man your call. Don't hit any birds." Harry mocked. Brandon sighed knowing my luck they'll shoot at me and I'll go down.

At Hogwarts the next day...

The entire school had assembled at the main hall to greet the incoming forign schools. The Durmstangs had arrved via an old pirate ship and the Beauxtbans had arrived via flying carriage but the Americans had yet to show. Albus was about to tell the school to hed back inside when a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Jean Granger yelled "Look the Forribden forest!" and sure enough there was wierd flashing lights along with a strange growling noise coming from within. All teachers had wands in hand and a good number of students when another yelled "Look at the sky!" all present looked towards the sky and saw a rapidly approaching figure in the sky. As they were looking at the sky the growling in the forrbiden forest reached an all time high and a shape shot out towards them. A few students shot curses at the figure but were smacked by the foriegn students of all people. And they were all glad they did because they know realized that there was a man on the back of the shooting blur. the figure in the sky had gotten closer and a few other students shot a bombarda at it and caused a mighty explosion and the figure to start spinning out of control. The student looked smug while the rest of the body was horrified they could hear the srceams of someone within that shape falling towards thr ground. And when they thought it couldn't get any worse a monstours roar was heard as an almighty figure smashed through the trees and came to a halt looking at the scared shitless audience.

5 mineuts earlier in the Osprey and BlackHawks...

"This is Archangel 2-1 I see the objective over." Brandon said into the mic of the Osprey, "Roger that Archangel 2-1 this Arch angels 2-2 and 2-3 getting ready to come out of the woods." Harry's voice rang out over the comms. "Archangel 2-1 2-2 and 2-3 this is Warbird about to drop pay load over." a masculine voice said over the comms. "Roger that Warbird send it" "Supply dropped and all Eagles out y'all are buying after this." "Roger that Warbird can't wait!" Harry chuckled. "I coming in" Brandon said. "Roger that SHIT ARCHANGEL 2-1 EVADE EVADE YOU ARE UNDER FIRE!" "What OH SHIT!" Brandon screamed as he lost control of the aircraft spinning out of control.

Present **Hogwarts body 3****rd**** POV**

The shapes were easily identified as the Americans due to thier flag across thier transport and the only people who recognized the vehichles were mundane-borns and wizard or witches who followed the mundanes. But what most were concerned about was the rapidly falling vehicle coming towards them. But they noticed a man jump out of the largest vehicle and start running towards it and then started to run backwards. "GET BACK GET BACK!" the man screamed.

The crowd didn't need to be told twice and ran backwards and watched as the now part fireball part machine crash into the ground and skid destroying earth and anything in it's path. The man ran towards the wreckage and pulled out a limp form that was battered and bloodied.. Most turned and puked as they saw the damage done to the man but a few turned and stared at the boy who fired at the vehicle with nothing but anger and a look that said 'Run'. As the man was being treated by the person known as a 'medic' the man turned towards all assembled with a look of fury. They all heard him whisper "Who shot that spell?" with so much venom that the very air turned green. The now long gone smug grin off of his face boy pompously strode forward and said with an air of confidence that he definitely did not feel "I did." The man nodded and pulled up the metal object hanging off of his arm and raised it before they all heard a trade click-click of a pump action shotgun. Dumbledoor gaining his confidence strode forward with a purpose but was met with a smaller metal object right in between his eyes which alone was good but the fact that he was still looking at the now terrified boy was even more astounding. "I would back off if I was you sir because my best mate has been horribly injured and the fucker responsible is right in front of me and will feel some pain." a deep voice emanated from the man. "I'm sure that mister Malfroy did not intend to cause your friend so much harm." Dumbledoor started but was soon knocked out on the ground with an angry red mark on his head. "Tell me boy did you know what you were doing in sound mind?" Harry asked. "I did you mudblood scum!" Malfroy responded. The entire gathering group gasped in shock that this boy was daring to go against this obviously trained solider. "Good because I can do this." The man said as he lowered his shotgun and swung his pistol out and shot the idiot in the leg twice one in each leg the pompous fool screamed in pain and passed out.

After checking his clip ammo Harry grunted "Two bullets and he drops like a rock." He turned around and said " how is he doing." "He is steady and should be coming around right about now." a femine voice said and sure enough the man woke up with a jolt ripped his pistol out and scanned for hostiles. The crowd was once again suprised the man had just had horrific accident and yet he is proceeding like nothing happened. "Stand down Sgt!" the man ordered. The unknown man grunted and tossed his weapon in the air and in a display of great skill made the weapon land perfectly in it's holster. "Let me guess I kinxed the hell out of myself didn't I?" the Sgt asked."What do you think happened ya dumb ass?" Harry sighed. At this point a witch in healer's robes raced to Malfroy's side. "I want those bullets back when you remove them." Harry said. The witch looked a tad green but Harry laughed and said "i don't actually want them back in fact I will make your job easier." "ACCIO BULLET!" And the bullets flew out into his outstretched hand covered in blood "Yo Brandon?" he said. "What's up Lt.?" Brandon replied "Here have a reminder" The man tossed the bloodied bullets to the man known as Brandon "Thanks Lt. Ill add em to the collection." "Dude really" the man sighed . "SQUAD FALL IN!" the man shouted when all of a sudden people who weren't there orignally popped in and got into a small group of 3 by 3. "SQUAD ATTENTION!" the man yelled. The entirety of the group snapped a crisp salute at the same time. "FALL OUT SOLDIERS!" the man once again yelled. The man turned towards the assembled group and saw mixed reactions of fear,anger,disgust were common. "Katara wake up the headmaster and let's get inside I don't want the competition to get frostbite." The now identified medic went towards the headmaster and brought a small vial underneath his nose which instantly woke him up "Oh sweet mother that is foul!" he screamed. "Headmaster I suggest we get inside there is a storm heading this way and I don't think it's a good idea to stay out here." The man said. The headmaster looked at the man and saw confidence, alertness, and somewhat noticable anger. "And who are you?" the headmaster asked. "Harry Potter Price." Harry said.

10 mineuts later in the Great Hall...**Regular 3****rd**** POV**

"Now that we are all gathered here I would like to introduce the students of Durmstang a loud clunk was heard as many staffs hit the ground. "The students of Beauxtbons" a loud chirping was heard as many birds flew about "and finally the American Academy of Assasians." a loud "OO-RAH" was bellowed. The headmaster then proceeded "The headmaster of Durmstang Headmaster Karakoff." "Greetings" the very sour looking man said. "The headmistress of Beauxtbons Headmistress Madame Olympe." "Dumbllydore." the giant woman said. "And who is in charge of you're group?" the headmaster frowned. "That would be me sir!" Harry strood foward "May i introduce my squad?" Harry asked. Dumbledoor nodded.

"On my right is my soul bonded mate Katara Price she is our squad medic." Harry gestured to a fairly tall woman with pitch black skin and very unusual weaponry. "On my far right is my soul bound mate Ignis she is our 1st Heavy Gunner." Harry once again gestured towards a fairly tall woman who skin was covered in SCALES!? "On my far far right is my soul bound mate Selene she is our 1st Sniper." Harry gesture towards another woman covered in scales. "On my left is my soul bound mate Veronica she is our 1st Scout." Harry motioned towards a 'normal' looking woman. "On my far left is my soul bound mate Lasyra she is our 1st marksmen." Harry motioned towards another woman covered in scales. "On my far far left is my soul bound mate Athena she is our 2nd Scout." Harry once again motioned towards a 'normal' looking woman. "Behind me is my best mate Carpenter he is our resident Explosives expert." which was met with "Damn straight." Harry sighed " and behind him is Jackson our Field Operative." "Oorah." "and behind him is McCall he is our designated driver." "Really Lt?" "Kidding he is our Tech Expert." Behind Katara is Morgana she is my soul bound mate she is our 2nd marksmen." "Next to her is Elsa my soul bound mate she is our 3rd Scout." "Next to her is Hedwig she is our 2nd Heavy Gunner." "Next is Fawkes my soul bound mate and she is our 2nd Marksmen." "Next is Christy she is our 3rd Heavy Gunner as you can tell by the size of her guns." "You know you like em big babe." she snarked. "Damn straight missy." Harry replied without missing a beat. "Then there is Dunn our resident Jackass." "Bro really?" "Kidding Dunn he is our 1st Pilot." "Then there is Ryan he is our 2nd Pilot." "Then there is Johnson our 3rd pilot." "Then there is Parker our 2nd Sniper." "And then there is me Harry Potter Price jack of all trades." Harry finished. The entire room was quite on the lengthy introduction. The ones who knew about mundanes and the mundane-born realized just how much heat they were packing while the 'purebloods' thought they were uninteresting titles. "I also forgot to tell you we will have a supply drop coming in at 0600 hours tomorrow so don't be alarmed by anything going on outside.." Dumbledore nodded but he was seething inwardly. "Mister Potter you said mates? As in wife's?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh no sir I mean my mates as my magic dictated them as such and summoned them to me if you do not believe then too bad!" Harry yelled.

Shaking his head and ignoring the disrespect and gathering everyone in the halls' attention. "I would like to present the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledoor waved his hand and a wooden Goblet appeared in the center of the Great Hall. "Each School shall have 2 champions for the tournament and as a condition made for the U.S and the French we have made some adjustments and there will be more modern tasks such as Marksmenship, strength, stealth, and finally adaptability. In order to prevent any deaths of minors there will be age lines set so that only those of age can enter themselves." Dumbdoor said.. "Now with that out of the way let us begin the feast. Harry why haven't you and your team sat yet?" Dumbdoor asked. "Oh right." "Squad ATTENTION!" the squad snapped a crisp salute. "AT EASE." the squad rested. "DISMISSED!" The Americans went to the very side of the Ravenclaw table that was empty and brought out thier own food. This didn't go unnoticed by the hall as they were still watching them. Harry turned around and yelled "WHAT?" Hary looked at the table and decided to make an ass out of himself and said "GUYS NO GUNS ON THE TABLE!" They all snorted and put their weapons leaning against the table and continued to eat their MREs. The hall then began to eat in an awkward way.

Ok guys it's me MP7 here I want to apologize for the long ass wait I'm not going to lie I lacked inspiration for the story and forgot about it until this morning so I want to let you guys know that I am continuing this story and I will try to post more often and as always

MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys BIG shout out to Vantage77 for coming up with all of this.**

**Saurian Commandos**: This is the group that rescued harry and extracted Dudley from his people. Although they have few magical benefits other than a slight resistance to spells all of the Saurian Commandoes have received training from muggle special forces groups such as GIGN, SWAT, Navy Seals, Delta Force, Spetznaz, and SAS. They specialize in modern spec op tactics and operations.

**12th Dracon Flight**: A flight of dragons from the dragon empire that have been gifted to the saurian people as a show of their alliance. They provide transportation, air power, and guard duty for the military. This is one of the premier units of the Saurian military as dragons are often looked up to in high regard. They are often found along the walls of the city or doing patrols around the area. Their commander is the dragon Talon a prideful but competent commander who holds the rank of General in the Dragon Kingdom.

**7th Dragoon Detachmen**t: The 7th Dragoons are a small squad of five dragon/human high breeds. They are seldom used and even then only as reconnaissance. They are highly looked down upon because of a previous failure of some kind. The fact that they are not allowed to live amongst the saurian people or the dragons and instead have been cast out to live amongst humans is a testament to peoples vies upon them. While all only know of their espionage potential the dragoons are some of the most powerful assets available to both the dragon kingdom and saurian people because of their impervious to almost all magical and physical attacks along with a wide range of skill sets makes them a highly dangerous and versatile force. Leader: Knight Commander Russ

**1st Xeno Swarm**: A recent addition to the Saurian military this is a force off Xenomorph drones that make especially effective infiltrators and search and destroy operatives. This force has a current number of 30 operatives and is welcomed heartily into the force. Drones in this group have shown a surprising amount of individual thinking but for some reason are all female and regard harry as something akin to a god. Supposedly their queen is attempting to make some of them lesser queens by unknown means but it has something to do with harry and a few other individuals. Leader: Drone 01 Nayla.

**The Yokai Foreign Legion**: A detachment of Yokai from those that seek refuge amoungst the Saurin People. Although few in number this division includes Kitsune, Okami and other diverse yet powerful operators. (One of Russ's love interests is Ahri *yes League of Legends* a Kitsune of this unit)

**1st Were Detachment:** A combination of different were species in service to the Saurin people. Includes were-foxs, were-cats, were-wolves, and were-bears. (Teaches: Tracking and animagus forms)

**14th Air Force**: A magically aware muggle force that provides air support for the Saurian people in exchange for aid in countering wizard attacks in the muggle world.

**3rd Shock Battalion**: a compilation of armored forces and airborne forces ready to assist at a moment's notice. Made up of magically aware muggles. (Teaches: advanced modern warfare tactics)3rd Shock Battalion has abrams and t-100's also the Dragoons may as well be tanks.

**Null Force**: A special unit made up of humans that are known as Null's. They are completely immune to all magic and can even stop magic in the area around them.

**6th Druid Detachmen**t: Concealed by heavy cloaks and wielding magical battle staffs this unit is composed of highly offensive magic users that already can rival Albus Dumbledore. They excel in area attacks and complex rituals. They are all descended from the group that made Stonehenge.

**The Shinto Seal Core**: Made up of human practitioners of sealing magic from the Japanese islands they excel in defensive sealing and storage sealing. (Teaching: Fuinjutsu, or provide superior storage trunks or seals on the body)

**2nd Mage Division**: Made up of mages who control a certain element they are few in number but rather nimble fighters, able to provide both offensive and defensive support. Mages are very rare so these attempt to keep a low profile in public. (Teaches: Elemental affinity)

**3rd Phoenix Guard**: Used as sentinels and advanced courier services this phoenix unit provide both guard duty and communication support for their allies. Their true renown however is their healing tears that provide most of the medical support for the various forces. Everyone loves the phoenix nurses as well.

**12th Engineer Core**: A plethora of mixed species combined to provide technical support as both engineers but also saboteurs able to build a bridge just as easily as blowing one up.

**Once again HUGE shoutout to Vantage77 for coming up with of ALL of this. And as always **

**MP7 IS RUNNIN' N GUNNNIN'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's me MP7 here I am happy to present THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT WITH A TWIST! Ok now with that I need to cath my breath. I am going to make the Draken Force a "School" for magic and they will arrive at Hogwarts in a VERY unexpected way and I think you will like it. NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**12 years later...**

Harry sat in the briefing room and waited for his commander to report in. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw the Commander. Harry jumped up and yelled "ROOM ATTENTION!". The commander walked to the podium set in the middle of the room. He stood in the middle and looked at all of them and said "Gentlemen sit." The room sat as a whole. "okay ladies and gentlemen we have recieved an invitation for a tournament for magicals. I am selecting a small brigade of you to go both magical and mundane, I will point the commander for the tournament and when all of you are there his word will be law. Anyone who does not follow his orders will be punished severly when you arrive back here. 2nd Lt Potter!" Harry jumped up and saluted "Sir yes sir!" "Come here son." the commander smiled. Harry dumbfounded walked crisply to the commander's side. The commander clasped his shoulder and said "Son i am makung you the leader of this expedition do you accept this?" Harry once agaon saluted and said "SIR YES SIR!" The commander smiled and turned back to the rest of the room. "You all are the best of the best and I consider you all to be my sons and daughters as well as my brothers and sisters in arms. I will not lie this tournament will be dangerous and ONLY magical can enter I wish for you to think before entering. I also want you to back enough arms and ammo to start a smal war if need be. You all will leave at 0800 hours as the tournament will be tommorow and I want everyone I call to stay here with me while the rest can leave they so wish." the commander said with a smile and tears in his eyes. The commmander regained his composure and started to call names.

"Potter, Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,Price,McCall,Jackson,Johnson,Parker,Dunn,Ryan, and Carpenter." The commander called out the called walked up to the front of the room while the rest stayed where they were. "I wish you all luck the pilots i called will fly in on 1 Apache and 1 BlackHawk, the armor will drive in on 2 Abrhams, I have also commissioned a C-130 to drop a few of you and the rest will be driving in with all of your supplies in a couple of armored humvees mounted with a mark 19 minigun hybrid. Everyone dismissed good luck arm yourselves and get to the vehices." The commander walked out without another word. The ones who were not selected wished everyone luck and left. Harry waited for all the good wishers to leave before taking control. "Alright everyone I want all of you to get armed with your usual kit and some extra. Catpenter get the Spino." The solidier named Carpenter smiled an evil grin "Mark II or Mark III sir?" "Brandon you know when we are not in public we are free to call each other casually and espically my best friend. And to answer your question bring out Mark VI." "Sir yes sir!" the solider responded with a feral grin. "Everyone get your weapons and let's get to da choppa!" **(A/N YES I WENT ARNOLD) **the room snorted and chuckled dependeding on who it was and set to get thier weapons ready. "Yo Brandon?" Harry said walking after his best friend. "What's up Harry?" "I wish you would reconsider flying espically after your recent injury." Brandon winced "I'll be fine Harry plus I gotta intimadate the stick wavers." he said with a grin. Harry sighed "Brandon a facehugger latched onto you and implanted six xenos into you and you survived plus I want to be able to tell your daughters that you will be fine." "Harry." Brandon said clasping his shoulder "I'll be fine let's get our kit and get on our way okay I'll see you on the ground." "Okay man your call. Don't hit any birds." Harry mocked. Brandon sighed knowing my luck they'll shoot at me and I'll go down.

**At Hogwarts the next day...**

The entire school had assembled at the main hall to greet the incoming forign schools. The Durmstangs had arrved via an old pirate ship and the Beauxtbans had arrived via flying carriage but the Americans had yet to show. Albus was about to tell the school to hed back inside when a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Jean Granger yelled "Look the Forribden forest!" and sure enough there was wierd flashing lights along with a strange growling noise coming from within. All teachers had wands in hand and a good number of students when another yelled "Look at the sky!" all present looked towards the sky and saw a rapidly approaching figure in the sky. As they were looking at the sky the growling in the forrbiden forest reached an all time high and a shape shot out towards them. A few students shot curses at the figure but were smacked by the foriegn students of all people. And they were all glad they did because they know realized that there was a man on the back of the shooting blur. the figure in the sky had gotten closer and a few other students shot a bombarda at it and caused a mighty explosion and the figure to start spinning out of control. The student looked smug while the rest of the body was horrified they could hear the srceams of someone within that shape falling towards thr ground. And when they thought it couldn't get any worse a monstours roar was heard as an almighty figure smashed through the trees and came to a halt looking at the scared shitless audience.

**5 mineuts earlier in the Osprey and BlackHawks...**

"This is Archangel 2-1 I see the objective over." Brandon said into the mic of the Osprey, "Roger that Archangel 2-1 this Arch angels 2-2 and 2-3 getting ready to come out of the woods." Harry's voice rang out over the comms. "Archangel 2-1 2-2 and 2-3 this is Warbird about to drop pay load over." a masculine voice said over the comms. "Roger that Warbird send it" "Supply dropped and all Eagles out y'all are buying after this." "Roger that Warbird can't wait!" Harry chuckled. "I coming in" Brandon said. "Roger that SHIT ARCHANGEL 2-1 EVADE EVADE YOU ARE UNDER FIRE!" "What OH SHIT!" Brandon screamed as he lost control of the aircraft spinning out of control.

**Present**

The shapes were easily identified as the Americans due to thier flag across thier transport and the only people who recognized the vehichles were mundane-borns and wizard or witches who followed the mundanes. But what most were concerned about was the rapidly falling vehicle coming towards them. But they noticed a man jump out of the largest vehicle and start running towards it and before thier very eyes transformed into the largest dragon they had ever seen. They watched as the dragon flew towards the falling man catch the craft and start to fly back. When the dragon got back anyone with common sense could see that it was beyond pissed and as the vehicle was set down he tranformed into a man thought everyone had died long ago... Harry Potter.

As the crowd was stunned into silence the boy-who-lived screamed "MEDIC!" and a woman rushed from the other vehicle and saw to a very bloodied and battered man being pulled out of the wreckage. Most turned and puked as they saw the damage done to the man but a few turned and stared at the boy who fired at the vehicle with nothing but anger and a look that said 'Run'. As the man was being treated by the person known as a 'medic' Harry potter turned towards all assembled with a look of fury. They all heard him whisper "Who shot that spell?" with so much venom that the very air turned green. The now long gone smug grin off of hs face boy pompusly strode foward and said with an air of confidence that he definetly did not feel "I did." Harry nodded and pulled up the metal object hanging off of his arm and raised it before they all heard a trade click-click of a pump action shotgun. Dumbledoor gaining his confidence strode foward with a purpose but was met with a smaller metal object right in between his eyes which alone was good but the fact that he was still looking at the now terrified boy was even more astounding. "I would back off if I was you sir because my best mate has been horribly injured and the fucker responsible is right in front of me and will feel some pain." a deep voice emenated from Harry. "I'm sure that mister Malfroy did not intend to cause your friend so much harm." Dumbledoor started but was soond knocked out on the ground with an angry red mark on his head. "Tell me boy did you know what you were doing in sound mind?" Harry asked. "I did you mudblood scum!" Malfroy responded. The entire gathering group gasped in shock that this boy was daring to go against this obviously trained solider. "Good because I can do this." Harry said as he lowered his shotgun and swung his pistol out and shot the idiot in the leg twice one in each leg the pompous fool screamed in pain and passed out.

After checking his clip ammo Harry grunted "Two bullets and he drops like a rock." He turned around and said " how is he doing." "He is steady and should be coming around right about now." a femine voice said and sure enough the man woke up with a jolt ripped his pistol out and scanned for hostiles. The crowd was once again suprised the man had just had horrific accident and yet he is proceeding like nothing happened. "Stand down Pvt!" Harry ordered. The unknown man grunted and tossed his weapon in the air and in a display of great skill made the weapon land perfectly in it's holster. "Let me guess I kinxed the hell out of myself didn't I?" the private asked."What do you think happened ya dumb ass?" Harry sighed. At this point a witch in healer's robes raced to Malfroy's side. "I want those bullets back when you remove them." Harry said. The witch looked a tad green but Harry laughed and said "i don't actually want them back in fact I will make your job easier." "ACCIO BULLET!" And the bullets flew out into his outstretched hand covered in blood "Yo Brandon?" he said. "What's up Lt.?" Brandon replied. "Feel like a little molten metal?" the man named Brandon smiled and said "Throw em bro." The crowd was confused what was goin on but when the-boy-who-lived threw the bullets towards the other man they found out. Brandon shot flames out of his mouth and melted the bullets before swalloing the molten metal. "Ugh what does that fucker eat he tainted the hell out of that!" he grimaced. "I don't know but SQUAD FALL IN!" Harry shouted when all of a sudden people who weren't there orignally popped in and got into a small group of 3 by 3. "SQUAD ATTENTION!" Harry yelled. The entirety of the group snapped a crisp salute at the same time. "FALL OUT SOLDIERS!" Harry once again yelled. Harry turned towards the assembled group and saw mixed reactions of fear,anger,disgust were common. "Katara wake up the headmaster and let's get inside I don't want the competition to get frostbite." The now identified medic went towards the headmaster and brought a small vial underneath his nose which instantly woke him up "Oh sweet mother that is foul!" he screamed. "Headmaster I suggest we get inside there is a storm heading this way and I don't think it's a good idea to stay out here." Harry said. The headmaster looked at Harry and saw confidence, alertness, and somewhat noticable anger. "Quite right my boy everyone inside now." the headmaster said.

**10 mineuts later in the Great Hall...**

"Now that we are all gathered here I would like to introduce the students of Durmstang a loud clunk was heard as many staffs hit the ground. "The students of Beauxtbons" a loud chirping was heard as many birds flew about "and finally the American Academy of Assasians." a loud "OO-RAH" was bellowed. The headmaster then proceeded "The headmaster of Durmstang Headmaster Karakoff." "Greetings" the very sour looking man said. "The headmistress of Beauxtbons Headmistress Madame Olympe." "Dumbllydore." the giant woman said. "And who is in charge of you're group?" the headmaster frowned. "That would be me sir!" Harry strood foward "May i introduce my squad?" Harry asked. Dumbledoor nodded.

"On my right is my soulbonded mate Katara Price she is our squad medic." Harry gestured to a fairly tall woman with pitch black skin and very unusual weaponry. "On my far right is my soul bound mate Ignis she is our 1st Heavy Gunner." Harry once again gestured towards a fairly tall woman who skin was covered in SCALES!? "On my far far right is my soulbound mate Selene she is our 1st Sniper." Harry gesture towards another woman covered in scales. "On my left is my soulbound mate Veronica she is our 1st Scout." Harry motioned towards a 'normal' looking woman. "On my far left is my soulbound mate Lasyra she is our 1st marksmen." Harry motioned towards another woman covered in scales. "On my far far left is my soulbound mate Athena she is our 2nd Scout." Harry once again motioned towards a 'normal' looking woman. "Behind me is my best mate Carpenter he is our resident Explosives expert." which was met with "Damn straight." Harry sighed " and behind him is Jackson our Field Operative." "Oorah." "and behind him is McCall he is our desiganted driver." "Really Lt?" "Kiddiing he is our Tech Expert." Behind Katara is Morgana she is my soulbound mate she is our 2nd marksmen." "Next to her is Elsa my soulbound mate she is our 3rd Scout." "Next to her is Hedwig she is our 2nd Heavy Gunner." "Next is Fawkes my soulbound mate and she is our 2nd Marksmen." "Next is Christy she is our 3rd Heavy Gunner as you can tell by the size of her guns." "You know you like em big babe." she snarked. "Damn straight missy." Harry replied without missing a beat. "Then there is Dunn our resident Jackass." "Bro really?" "Kidding Dunn he is our 1st Pilot." "Then there is Ryan he is our 2nd Pilot." "Then there is Johnson our 3rd pilot." "Then there is Parker our 2nd Sniper." "And then there is me Harry Potter Price jack of all trades." Harry finished. The entire room was quite on the lengthy introduction. The ones who knew about mundanes and the mundane-born realized just how much heat they were packing while the 'purebloods' thought they were uninterseting titles. "I also fogot to tell you we will have a supply drop coming in at 0600 hours tommorow so don't be alarmed by anything going on outside.." Dumbledore nooded but he was seething inwardly. "Mister Potter you said mates? As in wifes?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh no sir I mean my mates as my magic dictated them as such and summoned them to me if you do not belive me GIRLS CREATURE FORCE ACTIVATE!" Harry yelled. As he finished that sentence many screams tore out thourgh the hall. Before them was a large dragon only some knew as a Fiendwrym **(A/N Ignis is much smaller so she can fit)**, a giant Acromantula, a Phoenix, an Ice Phoenix, a Chaos Phoenix, a Water Phoenix a Lightning Phoenix, TWO Basilisks, and one unknown horror but one of the women had stayed the same. Dumbledore went white as a sheet, he recgnized the creature before him including the large behemoth horror. "Harry what is a xenomorph queen doing in here." he whispered. "Oh that's Katara sir and if you think she is scary now wait till she is angry but I'm told when I'm angry in my xeno form I make gods run." Harry said. "LIKE YOU COULD MAKE ANYONE RUN LET ALONE A GOD YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" a voice yelled.

"Who said that?!" Harry hissed. "That would be me you filth." a blonde ponce strode foward. **(A/N I'm editing Draco back to the ass he is because frankly it's better to bash him but Ron will get his in time.)** "If that is so I challenge you to a family honor duel with me just using my form." Harry smirked. Before Albus could intervene the blonde idiot said "I accept." Albus put his head in his hands 'things took a turn for the shitter' he thought as the two males got into a fighting stance. "On 3 boy. 1...2...3!" Harry leapt into action dodging a weakly thrown curse and turning into his xenomorph form. His head elongated, his skin turned the darkest black his eyes face anf hair dissapeared until what was in dront of them was a xenomorph even bigger than the queen. His crest barely cleared the ceiling, his tail was rested behind the head table, and his roar that followed made almost everyone in the hall faint except a few. Ironically most of the ones who fainted were Gryffindors in fact there was only five people awake at the time. When Harry looked down at his feet he saw the lio form of Malfroy. Harry leaned down as if preparing to kill him when the xenomorph queen named Katara stode foward and screeched which caused everyone awake to shudder. Katara and Harry were apparently talking to each other in the xeno language and it was a very heated disscussion by the looks of it before Harry hung his head and nodded which Katara answered with the xenomorph equivalant of a smirk. Harry nudged the weakling before him awake and transformed back to his human form. The blonde idiot looked up at him fully expecting him to kill him. "I will not kill you Draco as my queen says that you wouldn't be used as a host from a feral queen. I will let you live but insult me or my family again i will mount your head on a pike. Are we understood." Harry said. Malfroy nodded. "Good now Albus let me wake everyone up shall I, MAXMIUS ENERVATE!." Harry finished with a yell. Everyone who was sleeping was now awake and staring at Harry in fear, awe and in some cases lust. "The floor is yours Dumbledoor."

"Thank you Harry." Dunbledoor said shakily. "Now that everyone is awake after that astounding performance I would like to presrent the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledoor waved his hand and a wooden Goblet appeared in the center of the Great Hall. "Each School shall have 2 champions for the tournament and as a condition made for the U.S and the French we have made some adjustments and there will be more modern tasks such as Marksmenship, strength, stealth, and finally adaptability. In order to prevent any deaths of minors there will be age lines set so that only those of age can enter themselves." Dumbdoor said. There was little pandomonium for fear of angering Harry. "Now with that out of the way let us begin the feast. Harry why haven't you and your team sat yet?" Dumbdoor asked. "Oh right." "Squad ATTENTION!" the squad snapped a crisp salute."AT EASE." the squad rested. "DISMISSED!" The Americans went to the very side of the Ravenclaw table that was empty and brought out thier own food. This idn't go unnoticed by the hall as they were still watching them. Harry turned around and yelled "WHAT?" Hary looked at the table and decided to make an ass out of himself and said "GUYS NO GUNS ON THE TABLE!" They all snorted and put thier weapons leaning against the table and continued to eat thier MREs. The hall then began to eat in an awkward way.

**Ok guys it's me MP7 here I want to apologize for the long ass wait I'm not gonna lie I lacked inspiration for the story and forgot about it until this morning so I want to let you guys know that I am continuing this story and I will try to post more often and as always**

**MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay Guys it's me MP7 here I wanted to bring you guys a new chapter realtively earlier than I planned so here it is.

Great Hall Hogwarts

Harry and his squad were eating when Brandon visibly stiffened and reached for his sidearm. "Sir your six." He muttered. The footsteps stopped as the person saw Brandon go for his tricked out .44 Magnum. Harry turned around slowly "Don't be shy mademouissele forgive my friend here but after he was just shot down about an hour ago I'm sure you could understand his apprechenisiveness." "Brandon put it away!" Harry snapped. "Yes sir." Brandon sighed "Ma'am I apologize if I startled you it's I'm wary of all new people and yeah." The girl smiled "Oui i could understand that." She said. "Pardon me and excuse me if I'm wrong you are a Veela are you not?" Brandon asked. The girl stiffened "Why do you ask?" "I know a couple of Veela and they are some of my best friends including a so called rare Veela male." Brandon said. The Girl relaxed "Sorry I am apprehensive when I am question about my heritage and I am curious on how all of you are able to resist my allure?" Harry spoke up "I can answer that, you see all of the AAA are able to resist the effects as it is a requirement to join." "I think we would like to know why you are here and possibly your name?" Brandon asked. The girl blushed "My name is Fleur Delacour and I was wondering if you were finished with that. As I can't find any more." Brandon just handed her the entire plate of the French looking dish to her "Take it I got more MRE's than I could ever need and are you related to Fredrick Delacour by any chance?" Brandon asked. "Oui he is my cousin why?" "I remember him saving my ass and then later saving his squad and him while taking a lot of enemy fire we became good friends after I got out of the hospital." "You are the one he would not shut up about the one who said saved him from about 300 enemy fighters?" Harry spoke up "Brandon when did this happen?" Brandon sighed "You may as well sit down Fleur this will take a few."

Flashback to Operation Desert Fire

"This is Deadly 6-5 goind down I repeat going down!" a younger Brandon screamed. His chopper crashed and he was temporarily dissorieted. He shoke his head and looked around "Keating you good girl?" "I'm fucked up but alive. You?" Keating said. "I'm good we need to get out of here get your gun and your ammo we need to get going before Dest-ar forces get here." Brandon said getting out of the cockpit of the now trashed AH-64 Apache Helicopter. "I'm good my gun is good and I got 9 clips." Keating said getting out of the cockpit. "Damn my pistol is fucked up give me a sec to fix it." Brandon said as he channled his magic into the Berreta M9 fixing it with a loud snap. A shot rung out and Brandon took a shot to the leg. "I'm hit!: He screamed. Brandon jumped and slumped down behind the chopper's tail next to Keating. "You alright there soldier?" She asked with worry in her eyes. "I'm next to a beautiful woman I'm good." Brandon chuckled. Keating smacked his shoulder "Prat keep your eyes out for more tangos and we will worry about that later. Keating said. "I see one oh shit he is aimng this way and has an RPG taking the shot." Brandon said as he pulled his M9 and pulled the trigger getting a headshot. "BOOM HEadshot!" Brandon yelled engaging another enemy. "You can act like a kid in a firefight how!?" Keating yelled. "INBORN TALENT!" Keating shook her head which caused a bulet to miss it's mark. "Watch yourself Keating!" Brandon yelled. "I'm out reloading!" Keating yelled. "Last mag!" Brandon yelled. "Same." "Keating get on the chopper mic see if you can anyone and give me your ammo." Keating nodded and raced to the mic. "Any station any station this is Deadly 6-5 in the blind we have been shot down and are bing engaged by at least 50 plus foot mobiles anyone recieving?!" Keating said with panic. "We read you Deadly 6-5 we are tasking a Special Forces unit to you ETA 5 Mikes." Overlord said. "ROger that Overlord tell em to double time it we are running low on ammo." Just as Keating said this "I'm out switching to last mag!" Brandon yelled.

"Yo Deadly 6-5 this is Archangel 2-2 heard you could use a little help." A male voice said over the comm. "Damn straight now get over here!" She yelled. "FUCK I'M HIT!" Brandon yelled. "Carpenter!" She screamed. She raced over to his side and applied pressure to the wound. "Damn that hurts lik a sunnavbitch!" Brandon grimaced. A low roar was heard as three armored Humvees came into the area guns blazing, the enemy forces soon scattered. Keating looked towards the vehicle and saw four figures running over to them. A man with close cropped raven hair and emerald eyes crouched down next to them "Where did you get hit son?" he asked. "One in my lower left leg I think it's imbedded in the bone and one in the shoulder I think it passed through but didn't an artery because if it did I wouldn't be here now would I." Brandon joked as he was examined by a woman from the group. "He is right Lt. the leg I can't do anything about but the arm is damn near lucky, a third of a centimeter to the left and you would have bled out." she said. "Patch me up I'm getting back in this fight." Brandon almost snarled. "Corpral cool it they retreated." the now rank identified Lt. said. "Sir with all due respect but I don't buy that shit for a minuet we were supposed to have a milk run and got shot down so they obviously don't want us here." Brandon winced as the woman wrapped up his wounds. "Sir we got a problem over here!" a frantic male voice said over the radio. "What is it Parker?' the Lt. said. "At least three hundred tangos coming in and more inbound!" The Lt. paled he looked over to the woman "Can yo patch him up to at least combat function?" He asked. "Sir I'm a rare breed and if you don't mind i need to get this damn bullet out." Brandon said as he tore of the bandages and drove his fingers into the wound. "CORPRAL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" the Lt. roared. Brandon sighed as he tore the bullet out and looked it over, "Eh not a bad souvenir." Brandon stood up and looked up at him "Let's get ready shall we!" HE said with a sadistic grin. "How?" the Lt. asked "You have your secrets and I have mine wizard. But right now I need a gun." Brandon said. The Lt. shook his head "You me an explanation after this Corporal." The Lt. said as he handed over his secondary primary. "Deal now let's fight." Brandon said as he cocked the gun. A bullet hit the metal next to him and that spurred them to take cover and return fire.

The battle had been raging for a good 10 minutes when Keating screamed in pain. Brandon turned and saw a man who stabbed her in the back. With roar he charged the man brutally beating him with his own weapon before charging into the massive onslaught of enemies. "Squad cease fire we can't risk it." the Lt. said while patching up Keating. "Sir..." "I don't care Parker let him handle it. The Lt said now watching the boy no man bring havoc to the enemies before him. He winced when he saw a man shot in the nuts before being killed. About 20 minutes after Brandon had charged into the enemies all of them lay dead or dying. Brandon was panting as he walked back to the downed chopper. "Better now Corporal?" the Lt. said. "Yes sir and if I may get your name." Brandon asked. "Lieutenant Harry Potter Price at your service." Harry said. "Corporal Brandon Carpenter at yours sir." Brandon said with a smile. "I think that you just did me and the rest of us a service don't you?' Harry joked. Brandon laughed but saw a dying man push himself up and line up a shot from his gun and pulled. Brandon dived in front of the path of the bullet and shot him. Brandon looked at Harry "We even?" he asked while wincing. "Even now let's get you home." Harry said. "Wait there is someone else we had with us a small lad civilian and I don't know what happened to him." Brandon said. "We got him he is in the third Humvee." Brandon went to Keating pulled her up and carried her to the third Humvee.

End Flashback

And that's how I met Lt. and the rest. Fleur was in shock, she thought her cousin was jokin about the size of the enemy force but to hear the first hand account brought out a newfound respect and something else she couldn't identify. "What happened to Keating?" she asked. "We have been dating for about four years." Brandon said happily. "Four years!" she said in shock. "Well I'm not old enough to marry and we are waiting until we retire to finalize." Brandon explained. Fleur nodded seeing his points. Nobody had noticed until now but the entire hall was silent. "What was so important that you had to talk over me young man?" Dunblefuck said in an irritated tone of voice. Brandon stood up pushing the entire row back "I apologize sir but it is none of your business but if you must know sir i was telling my Friend Fleur here about the scars I got in the battle that I saved her cousin in, Want to see?" Brandon didn't wait for an answer and pulled off his shirt and exposing his battle scarred torso. Many men and women winced but then looked in awe as they saw most of the scars were in places that should have killed him. "These four right here." he said pointing to four sacrs on his chest were his heart should be, "Were taken saving Harry and my friend Fredrick Delacour. This scar on my neck however." he gestured to the coil like scar that resided there. "Was given to me by one of the deadliest things in the known and unknown universe. A xenomorph facehugger that implanted six babies into me which i birthed with these." he said gesturing to sixe very large scars on his stomach. "I gave birth to my daughters and could not be more proud of them, these right next to them however where from a Yajuta elite warrior." Brandon finished. "So sir if you don't mind don't talk to me in that tone of voice ever again." Brandon snarled. Albus went to speak before a redheaded idiot yelled "He can use whatever tone he likes with you you Dark Wizard, he is the leader of the light!" Brandon chuckled which turned into a full blown insane cackle that made even the ghosts shiver. "Dark Wizard you say hmph I am no mere wizard boy but I am definitely Dark." Brandon

, "I am certainly Dark for all the lives I have taken and the path I have followed to protect the ones I love but I would never go back to change it as I have no regrets." Brandon went to the table put his shirt on grabbed his guns and said to Harry "Lt I'm going to go fix Lucy Lue." and walked out the door. "Mr. Potter what is Lucy Lue?" Dumb-as-ponce-git asked. Harry sighed "Sir it should be obvious it is his beloved Osprey he built and was shot down by that tosser over there." Harry finished as he gestured to Draco. DUMBledore nodded and finished his speech. The houses left first then the Bulgarians, and then the Beauxtbons. Fleur went to talk to Madame Olypme and came back a few minuets later with a smile on her face. "Why are you grinning like the village idiot Fleur?" Katara asked. "I asked Madame Olympe if I could accompy you to where you are staying and see if Brandon is okay." Fleur said her grin not deminssished. Katara nodded. Harry picked up his MK-14 and went out to the vehicles to set up shop.

Okay guys so here is this chapter it is shorter than I would like but it will have to due to as my exams are coming up and i need to sate you guys for a couple of days. I also know this chapter isn't great but give me a break as I have an upper respiratory infection, stomach virus, and a load of stress due to finals. And as always

MP7 is RUNNIN N GUNNIN


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys n gaals it's me MP7 here this chapter is not a chapter chapter it is merely an expanantion for somethings people have been questioning. **

**Okay for one Harry's pet/friend snake is named Elisa and his MATE is Elsa which I am probably going to change but that is another matter altogether.**

**I want it to be known for the record that I am prone to mistakes just like all humans and if I make gramatical errors or small or even major flaws there are better ways to let me know about them spamming my inbox is not one.**

**I will edit the last chapter about Brandon interrupting Dumbledore as I understand that I screwed up on that so thanks for bringing that to my attention.**

**Also expect chapters more regularly as I am on summer break. Thank you for reading this chapter if you did and bearing through my rant and as always**

**MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys MP7 here I wanted to post another chapter that is actually a chapter and in the begining is the weapons that are used by the squad and i have changed some things but not all.**

**Harry**

**First Primary: MP7 : detachable silencer, enhcanced ACOG sight, Extended mag, foregrip, adjustable stock, Tactial Light, Fast Mag, Cyborg Camoe from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: MK14: dteachable silencer, collapsable bi-pod, variable zoom enhanced ACOG sight, adjustable stock, fore grip, thermal capapilities, Cyborg Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary pistol: B32R detachable silencer , able to switch between semi-suto 3 burst and full-auto, enhanced Reflex, extended Magazine, laser, Cyborg Camo from Black ops 2.**

**Ignis**

**First Primary: M249 Bravo Light Machine Gun detachable silencer and a hair trigger (essentially rapid fire),Enhanced Hybrid optic with thermal and ACOG sight, deployable bi-pod, custom stock, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Seocndary Primary: KSG Pump Action Shotgun deatachble silencer, long barrel, Enhanced Reflex sight, extended magazine, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Executioner detachable silencer, enhacned Reflex sight,laser, custom grip, Dragon Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Selene**

**First Primary: Barret .50 cal sniper rifle (no silencer because let's face it a silencer for a .50 yea it ain't happening) extended magazine, Variable zoom, deployable bi-pod, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: M4A1 detachable silencer, enhanced ACOG sight, M203 Grenade Launcher, Extended Magazine, Fast Mag (mag taped to face the other way so that when you run out in the first mag you flip it and use the second mag), Adjustable stock, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Kap-40 detachable silencer, extended barrel, extended magazine, enhanced Reflex sight, Viper Camo from COD Black Ops 2.**

**Lasyra**

**First Primary: AN-94 detachable silencer, enhanced Hybrid Optic (It's a mix of ACOG amd Reflex), Long Barrel, extended magazine, fore grip, adjustable stock, Fast Mag, Viper camo fro Black Ops 2.**

**Secondaary Primary AA-12 Automatic shotgun, extended magazine, fore grip, custom stock, enhamced ACOG, Viper camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: MP9 detachable silencer, extended magazine, enhanced Reflex,custom grip, Viper camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Katara**

**First Primary: M8A1 detachable silencer, extended magazine, fore grip, Hybrid Optic, Adiustable Stock, M203 grenade launcher, Fast Mag, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: SMR detachable silencer,extedned mag, fast mag, fore grip, enhanced ACOG, Adjustable stock, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: USP.45 detachable silencer, extended mag, enhanced Reflex,laser, custom grip, Skull camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Veronica**

**First Primary: Vector detachable silencer, fore frip, extended mag, enhacned ACOG, adjutable stock, Net Camo from COD Ghosts.**

**Secondary Primary: Honey Badger; fore grip, VMR sight, fast mag, extended mag, Net camo from COD Ghosts.**

**First and secondary Primary Pistol: Tac-45 detachable silencer, extended magazine, custom grip, laser, Net camo from COD Ghosts**

**Athena**

**First Primary: Spas-12 detachable silencer, fore grip, extended mag, custom loading port, enhanced Reflex, Carbon Fiber camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: MP5 detachable silencer, fore grip, extended magazine, fast mag, enhanced ACOG, bi-pod, Carbon Fiber camo Black OPs 2.**

**First and Secindary Pistol: M9 detachable silencer , extended mag, laser, enhanced Reflex, custom grip, Carbon Fiber camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Morgana**

**First Primary: FAD detachable silencer, extended mag, fast mag, ACOG, custom Camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**Secondary Primary: L118A, bi-pod, extended mag, ACOG with variable zoom, custom stock, custom camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Skorpion detachable silencer, extended mag, fasy mag, enchanced Reflex, custom camo; purple mixed in with black.**

**Elsa**

**First Primary: PDW-57 detachable silencer, extended mag, fore grip, enhanced ACOG, Siberia Camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Peacekeeper detachable silencer, extended mag, fast mag, enhanced Reflex, fore grip, Siberia camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Seocndary Pistol: Five-Seven detachable silencer, extended mag, laser, tac light, custom grip, Siberia camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Hedwig**

**First Primary: LSAT, bi-pod, extedned mag, custom grip, enchanced ACOG, custom stock, Diamond camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Ballista, bi-pod extended mag, custom grip, custom stock, enhanced ACOG with variable zoom, diamond camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Makarov silencer integrated barrel, custom grip, enhaced Reflex, extended mag, laser, diamond camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Fawkes**

**First Primary: ACR silencer integrated barrel, enhanced ACOG, fore grip, extended mag, fast mag, Gold Camo from Black Ops 2**

**Secondary Primary: RSASS, enhacned ACOG with variable zoom, custom grip, custom custom, extended mag, Gold camo from Black Ops 2.**

**First and Secondary Pistol: Desert Eagle, custom grip, extedned mag, laser, enhanced Reflex, Gold Camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Christy**

**First Primary: Portable Mark 19 grenade launcher, tri-pod, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**

**Secondary Primary: Portable Mini Gun, tri-pod, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistol: Desert Eagle, extended mag, laser, enhacned Reflex, custom grip, Croc Skin camo from Ghosts.**

**Brandon**

**First Primary: UMP-45: Detachable silencer, fore grip, extended mag, enhanced ACOG sight, laser/tac light, custom camo; flame design.**

**Secondary Primary: Model 1887: detachable silencer, custom loading port, fore grip, dual wield (Okay so for this I love this shot gun in MW2 and MW3 especially when you can dual wield it so he is going to if you don't like bite me.)custom camo; flame design.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistol: G-18 detachable silencer, extended mag, laser, custom grip, custom camo flame design. **

**(He also has a .44 magnum from his late brother at all times. the add ons are the same as McCalls but have the flame camo)**

**McCall**

**First Primary: Custom Sniper Rifle built by him called Kraken SS (It's a MORS from Advanced Warfare but can't use the exact name due to Activison flipping out at everything), extended mag, Thermal hybrid sight, 8 round ammo pouch on the side of weapon, Rouge camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: Custom AK-47 with burst, semi or full auto fire (AK's in real life don't have this), enhanced ACOG sight, detachable silencer, fore grip, laser, extended mag, fast mag,M203 grenade launcher, Rouge camo from Black ops 2.**

**Primary and Secondary: Custom .44 magnums, enhanced ACOG sight, custom grip, laser, Rouge camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Jackson**

**First Primary: Scar H-L detachable silencer, fore grip, enhanced ACOG sight, fast mag, custom camo; blood splattered.**

**Secondary Primary: FN FAL detachable silencer, fore grip, fast mag, enhanced ACOG sight, M203 grenade launcher, custom camo; blood splattered.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistol: Colt M1911, custom grip, detachable silencer, laser ,extended mag (The mag capacity is absolute shit in no matter what you refer to game or irl), custom camo; blood splattered.**

**Johnson**

**First Primary: P-90 detachable silencer, enhanced ACOG sight, laser, custom camo; Lightning**

**Secondary Primary: Vector detachable silencer, laser, enhanced ACOG sight, fore grip, custom stock, custom camo; lightning **

**Primary and Secondary Pistols: Specially made pistol by him (Think RW1 from Advanced Warfare), custom grip, custom camo; Lightning**

**Parker**

**First Primary: USAS-12 detachable silencer, fore grip, laser, fast mag, extended mag, custom camo; looks like xenomorph armor.**

**Secondary Primary: L18 detachable silencer, fore grip, bi-pod, laser, enhanced ACOG sight with variable zoom, extended mag, custom camo; looks like xenomorph armor.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistols: Kimber detachable silencer, extended mag, laser, custom camo; looks like xenomorph armor.**

**Dunn**

**First Primary: M16 detachable silencer, laser, M203 grenade launcher, fast mag, enhanced ACOG sight, Grafiti camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: M21 detachable silencer, bi-pod, laser, enhanced ACOG sight with Variable zoom, Grafiti camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistols: P226 detachable silencer, laser, extended mag, custom grip, Grafiti camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Ryan**

**First Primary: SAW bi-pod, enhanced ACOG sight, extended mag, custom grip, fore grip, Art of War camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Secondary Primary: .50 cal bolt action sniper rifle variant, bi-pod, enhanced ACOG sight with variable zoom, laser, extended mag, Art of War Camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Primary and Secondary Pistols: Desert Eagle laser, extended mag, custom grip, Art of War camo from Black Ops 2.**

**Okay so with that out of the way let the story begin!**

Brandon had been wanting to get away from everyone and relax when he left the Great hall. He was not expecting the hall to be dismissed fifteen minuets after he left. Brandon sighed as he heard heavy footsteps that could only belong to one person he knew "What do you want Christy?" he asked in annoyance. "Harry wants to see you." Christy said with a huff and walked away. Brandon sighed put down the wrench he was getting ready to use and jogged to Harry's tent. Brandon raised the flap and went inside to see Harry cleaning his MK-14. "What do you want Harry?" Brandon asked. Harry put down the gun and looked Brandon straight in the eye, "First off watch your tone with me right now, second someone wanted to talk to you and third where the hell is your shirt?" Harry said. Brandon sighed "Who wants to see me now? The only people who would want to visit are dead or deployed."

"That would be me son." A older voice said. Brandon stiffened and turned "General I am sorry sir I did not expect you to visit, I apologize about my state of dress but I was working on my Osprey when Christy came to get me." The general held up a hand to stop his ramblings which shut him up instantly. "Son sit down." He said in a sad tone. "I come bringing horrible news, Lance Corporal Keating and your daughters were killed in action earlier today and their bodies are not able to be recovered."

Brandon sat there in a stupor, "Sir there must be some mistake." He began. "Son would I come all this way to spring a joke on you?" The general said in an icy tone. Brandon's head drooped "No sir." Brandon choked out. "I'm sorry about your loss son but I have to go." The general said walking out of the tent. Harry looked at Brandon concerned "Brandon are you okay?" he said somewhat nervously. Brandon stood up abruptly and said to Harry "I'm going into the forest to kill something don't worry about me unless I don't come back in five days." Brandon stormed out and went to the armory tent before Harry could respond. Brandon grabbed his kit and weapons and all but ran into the forest.

**Fifteen Mineuts later…**

Brandon had gone far into the forest farther than anyone before, he was so far in the moon was not visible. When he had reached the treeline he had ran into the forest with reckless abandon running at speeds that a normal human should ever be able to he even ran past the Centaur village even managing to blow one of the houses down and scaring the literal crap out of the chieftain.

When Brandon finally stopped for breath he sat down a log and caught his breath only to once he caught his breath he was reduced to a sobbing mess. He must have cried for an hour, only stopping because his eyes would produce no more tears. As he calmed down he felt overwhelming sadness as his love and his daughters were dead and none could get their bodies. Brandon sat there listening to the sounds of the forest he heard a snarl to his left and reached for his .44 slowly as to not tip off the creature. He slowly turned his head and saw what was arguably one of most beautiful women that he had ever seen. She was about 5 feet tall with blood red hair, one electric blue eye and one golden yellow eye, an hour glass figure and at least a c cup breast dressed in a nymph battle armor suit. "Who are you and why are you here?" she hissed. Brandon slowly drew his .44 out and held it behind his back, "I don't think that is any of your concern Blood Oak nymph as I have done nothing wrong and unless you live in this particular tree I am sitting on then you should not even be revealing yourself." Brandon said in a cold tone while cocking the hammer on his side arm. "I am a member of the nymph council you arrogant scoundrel and I will not be talked to that way by anyone especially a human." She snarled her eyes flashing. Brandon laughed and laughed until it turned into a cackle which made the nymph uneasy as well as her escort that was hidden in the trees.

Brandon stopped laughing abruptly and stared at her and said "I am no human nymph I have not been a human since the day I was conceived I am the first and last of my kind." And he began to morph into his true form. He grew from his already tall height of 6' 9' to a whopping 8' 3', he became even more muscled, his hair grew longer, his ears became pointed and his teeth all became canines and his legs molded into a four foot long tail. When he was done morphing the nymph were staring at him in fear and for the guard some cases anger and in most cases lust. Brandon opened his eyes which drew a startled gasp out of the nymph in front and some of her escort, his hazel eye were replaced with two crimson colored eyes with 2 pupils in each eye that were purple in color. "I am no human nymph and I would tell your guard to come out or be shot." Brandon hissed. "C-come out people!" the nymph stammered. As the guard came out of the trees Brandon hissed and unseen hood now standing out**{1}**. "What are you?" one of the guard said. Brandon slithered up to the nymph that spoke and said "I am a Morssss Bringer."

The entire guard and guardee were now utterly afraid of the thing in front of them and realized they needed to bring him to the council. "I apologize my fellow creature but we did not kno- JHIFN" the head nymph tried to explain but was cut off when Brandon wrapped a hand around her throat "IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW YOU SSSSSHOULD HAVE USSSED YOUR SSSSSENSSSSESSSS!" he hissed. One of the guard strode forward and said "Sir I am sure if she had not thought you to be a human then she would have but that does not excuse the fact that she did not take precautions." The male voice said. Brandon smiled which unnerved them, "At leassst one of you sssshows competence." Brandon dropped the head nymph and started to slither away. "Sir!" she chokeyelled. Brandon stopped. "I wish to bring you to the council to discuss something with you and them." She said. Brandon turned his head and said "Sssso you can trap me and kill me." "No there is a legend I am not allowed to disclose to you at this time." Brandon turned around completely and stared at her. "Please sir we need to go this is Acromantula territory!" she pleaded. Brandon snorted as best as a snake could. " My matessssss' colony hassssss moved from thisssss foressssst." Then out of the blue of a smurf's ass, a huge Acromantula jumped over onto Brandon and tried to bite him. He hissed madly and flung the spider off of him and turned back into his human form and pulled out his katana **{2****}**. The spider charged again which Brandon met with and stabbed it through the brain. He turned to the now astonished group, "Let's get out of here!" he said while sheathing his katana and drawing his Ump and running after the now retreating group of nymphs.

**10 minuets later…..**

Brandon stopped running and looked at the group of nymphs before him, "You are all tired after a ten minuet run when all you have are bows and I have a full military kit which easily 100 pounds and have not even broken a sweat." He said with mock disbelief. The male who had spoke up earlier said "Not all of us are trained to be bad ass super creature soldiers you know!"Brandon laughed which put most of the group at ease. "I like you dude, you got guts. Alright if the smell of smoke and cooking food are correct we are a few hundred feet away." Brandon said. The lead nymph nodded and said "Yes and you may want to go in your natural form but you may want to keep your weapons though." Brandon nodded morphed but kept his weapons and fell in lead behind the group. As they neared the wall they heard a voice yell "HALT WHO GOES THERE!?" The lead nymph yelled back "IT IS I ZAFIRA AND MY ESCORT WITH A VISITOR FOR THE COUNCIL." The bridge was lowered and they walked and slithered in. Brandon cocked his weapon which drew the glances of the entire group but they said nothing, But what they didn't know was that he was actually loading it for the first time. As Brandon slithered through the town he head many gasps and whispers of "Who is that?", "What is he?", and his personal favorite "He's hot!". The group stopped outside of a fairly large building which was guarded by four nymphs wielding pikes and shields.

Zafira nodded to the guards and walked in the doors with Brandon and her guard following. Brandon followed them to a massive room with a chair at the end of the hallway. The group stopped in front of the chair and bowed to a weathered, old looking male nymph, all of them except Brandon. A guard attempted to make him bow by force but was met with the barrel of the Ump to his face. "Touch me and you die." He hissed. The old nymph spoke in a gravel like voice "Leave him he is not of my kingdom and therefore does not have to bow to me." He said, The guard backed away. The nymph then said "Welcome to the kingdom of the Blood Nymphs." He said.

**Okay guys so here is this chapter and I wanted to say thank you for your support. Here are the terms I marked above**

**{1}: Brandon's scale pattern is that of an Indian Cobra**

**{2}: A new Acromantula colony now inhabits the Forbidden forest**

**Also I want to tell you guys my name sake has been used and whoever can guess it will win something. And as always **

**MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN **


	18. Chapter 18

**MP7 here I wanted to get something done and as I have not been updating as often as I wanted to here is this chapter!**

**Blood Nymph Kingdom…**

If they were expecting to be enthralled all of a sudden they were dead wrong and disappointment showed on Zafira's face. "If I may ssssspeak freely my king?" Brandon asked. "There is no need for you to call me my king son, you are not of my kingdom and therefore the title is not needed especially from someone of your heritage if anything it should be I bowing to you." The old nymph said with a smile. Brandon tensed and slowly reached for his G-18, "How do you know of my heritage?" Brandon hissed menacingly. The nymph clearly shuddered as he saw the hood of Brandon start to rise and swell. "I uh uh…" "YOU BRING AN IMPOSSSSSTER AND POSSSSE HIM ASSSS YOUR KING, WHERE ISSSS YOUR KING OR BY GOD ILL TEAR OUT HISSSS HEART!" Brandon hiss/roared sending acid all over the floor melting the floor." Brandon slithered over to the imposter to tear out his heart when a loud "STOP!" was heard by him along with an arrow hitting Brandon's arm, he screeched and tore it out his blood dripping onto the floor causing cracks and holes to appear. He pulled out his G-18 and fired into the bowman that shot him. "GET HIM AT ALL COSTS!" a voice rang out and moments later Brandon was surrounded by guards.

Brandon hissed and switched the fire to full auto on his G-18 and let loose an entire clip into the charging nymphs. Hearing a click he pulled out his other G-18 and fired that as he reloaded his other. He heard heavy footfalls and looked up to see a Troll coming at him. Brandon dodged as best as his serpentine body would allow and put his Glocks away and drew his Ump. He lined up a shot to the Troll's eyes and fired but missed due to a small electromagnetic field surround the Troll. "I guessss it'ssssss gonna be the hard way." He hissed as he drew his katana and shifted into his human form as he charged the troll. The nymphs thought he was bat shit insane to try and charge a fully grown Mountain Troll with nothing but a sword but were astounded as the troll's head hit the floor along with it's body thirty seconds later. Brandon reloaded and continued to fire but was quickly running out of ammo.

He had just switched to his last UMP mag when he felt a sharp pain hit him, as he looked down he saw a small dart sticking out of his abdomen. "Fuck!" Brandon said as he passed out to the ground.

**Nymph's POV **

The nymphs were astounded on how much havoc and death was wrought upon them from one single creature, granted it was a seriously enraged creature with weapons far better than their own but still. The nymphs then bowed one by one as the real king walked in. He looked around and saw the carnage brought by one man, he turned to a random nymph "How many killed any injured?!" he barked. "40 d-dead and 20 injured sire." the nymph stuttered out. The king nodded, "Not bad for a youngling!" he said. "Sire if I didn't know any better you would be glad that nymphs died today!" a voice said. The king turned and saw his mentor/advisor/best friend. "I used charmed statues and dressed them in warrior clothing. I wanted to test this youngling. I have looked into that ingsnia on his shoulder, apparently he is one of the best of best and a high ranking soldier to boot." He said. "May I inquire why sire?" his friend asked. "A prophecy was made last night about an enraged soldier who would bring peace and prosperity to the nymph people but he needs our help." The King said. His friend just raised an eyebrow, "Don't give me that look I know how you feel about prophecies but if it can help the nymph people as a whole I'm willing to try anything." "I hope for both our sakes sire that you are right." His friend said as he walked away. "Bring him to a spare bedroom and let me know when he awakes." The king said to a servant. The servant bowed and raced away to complete the task at hand.

**10 hours later Spare Bedroom Blood Nymph Palace …..**

Brandon eyes shot open as he woke up, he immediately scanned his surroundings. His captors had placed him in a room obviously meant for high positioned persons, the second thing he checked was his vest for his weapons and ammo. When the fast pat down came up negative on both he swore quietly "Fuck my life behind enemy lines with no weapons or ammo the even took my damn swiss army knife!" Unbeknownst to him his voice set off a silent alarm to the king's quarters, the royal guard and the woman who led the search last night.

**5 minuets later…**

Brandon had just finished a sweep of the room and found nothing that could be used as a weapon or even remotely able to help him. He was brought out of his musings when his door was opened and a nymph walked in with his guard and the woman from last night, Zafira if he remembered correctly. He stood and looked at them with contempt and hatred and hissed "You are either overly confident or supremely arrogant to come in here after what you just pulled you mendacium meretrix!" One of the guards snorted and the mysterious nymph smirked. "WHO DARE YOU YOU HALF BREED CREATURE I AM NOT SOME SKANK OF THE STREET I AM ROYALTY!" Zafira shrieked. Now the guards and other nymph looked horrified. "Half-breed you sssssssay?" Brandon hissed morphing into his natural form, "If I am truly a filthy half breed then why do I sssssssssmell your arousssssssal." He hissed, Now Zafira looked horrified. Brandon hisslaughed "You fell into my trap your highnesssssss I wassssss merely testing your anger and I mussssst say it isssssss worssssse than mine." Zafira blushed and looked anywhere but at him, Brandon turned towards the unidentified nymph and looked at him, his tongue flickered out and what was a little disturbing to the guards was that it was forked like a snakes. "I do not know who you are but you obviousssssssly hold sssssssome amount of power around here your sssssssstance alone, but your ssssssssscent ssssssssssscreamsssssss power." The nymph smiled "Hello Brandon. I am the true king of the nymph kingdom I was testing you last night to see if you were one of the best and I must say I am quite impressed."

Brandon was visibly stiff and was reaching for a non exsitant weapon. The king saw this and smirked, Brandon just cursed "I am guessing that you would not throw dummys at me and come here yourself just to make idle chit chat." Brandon said. The king smiled "Quite right I am here to offer an alliance of sorts." "What type of an alliance and for what exactly?" Brandon asked. The king gestured to a seat that hadn't been there a minuet earlier as all sat the king said "Voldermort will rise again and he will come after us I wish for my people to be able to repel the ignorant wizards!" the king said. Brandon just nodded, "Ill make you a deal, I train your people but I'm un control of the program and we use modernized weaponry also I want my weapons back." The king released a breath "That will do I hate to leave but duty calls." The King said as he walked out with a thud as the door closed.


	19. Chapter 19

**HAY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO UPDATE! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED THIS STORY AND I PROMISE TO FIX THAT STARTING NOW! I WILL TRY FIR AT LEAST ONE UPDATE A WEEK! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME AND LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Nymph Kingdom**

Brandon looked around him, the nymphs had managed to procure a suitable area for his training of the new recruits and added a time dilation field so that the two weeks of training before the selection of the champions began would in fact be 200 years. Brandon sighed as he saw majestic Oak trees surrounding him, lush green grass and luminescent moss glowing, birds could be heard within the trees somewhere. 'This really reminds me of home.' Brandon thought sadly and turned to walk down the path to the barracks when he heard a high pitched scream. Without thinking he raced towards the scream and found a sight he wish he never would have seen, Zafira was sobbing uncontrollably as her guard and friends beside her were slaughtered by werewolfs. Brandon snuck closer and pulled out his UMP and loaded a silver bullet mag, he slowly cocked the weapon walked behind a tree and stood up. As the weres' reached Zafira Brandon lept out and opened fire. The silver bullets destroying the werewolves, two minuets had passed when the battle had ended. Brandon walked up to Zafira and undid her bound hands, "You okay?" he asked. "They are all dead." Zafira whispered. "Get over it." Brandon said. Zafira spun to hit him but he easily caught her fist. "Get over it as they would not want you to waste your life mourning them, they would want you to move on." Brandon said. Zafira didn't responded but instead fell into his arms and began sobbing. Brandon held her for at least thirty minuets before she started to calm down.

She looked him in the eye and said "How can you get over it that quickly and not feel guilty?" she asked. "When you are in the middle of a battle field and your entire squad is slaughtered and you are still alive, you tend to have to." Brandon said. "I enjoy hugging you but I need to train the new recruits." Brandon said huskily. Zafira blushed and jumped away. She looked at her dead friends and said "What about the bodies?" Brandon hissed in parseltounge "_Jareth I need you!"_ Zafira looked at Brandon strangely until she heard the sound of a heavy body moving towards them, she spun around and saw the trees part to reveal a Hydra. "_What do you need my liege?_" Jareth hissed. "_I need you to carry these nymph bodies and her to the nearby nymph village please."_ Brandon replied. The hydra nodded and gently picked up the bodies and placed them on its back and looked at Zafira expectantly, "He will take you to the village." Brandon said. Seeing the worried look on Zafira's face he said " I promise you he won't hurt you." Zafira still looking unsure nodded and climbed on top one of the heads. "_Get her there in one piece I have something to do." _Brandon hissed. Jareth nodded and started slithering towards the nymph village.

Brandon walked up to one of the still alive were-wolves and said "Alright you piece of shit I am going to give you two options, one you tell me the information I need and I will put you out of your misery or two I torture the information I need and send you back to your superiors where you will die in front of them and blow up." The were whimpered and tried to crawl away, Brandon sighed "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." He walked up to the were and stomped on it's knee shattering it. The were howled with pain. It looked at Brandon with pain in it's eyes "Please I have pups to take care of!" it said in a nasal voice. "You and I both know you don't have pups, look I don't want to do this I truly don't but you are forcing my hand. Just give me the information I need and I will end you're suffering quickly and painlessly." The were looked at him with a defeated look in his eyes, "I was sent by the human known as Lord Voldermort, me and my pack were supposed to target any stray nymphs as they wouldn't join the cause." Brandon nodded "I thought as much even with how bloodthirsty Blood nymphs can be they wouldn't risk an all out war against wizards." "Please end my suffering!" the were pleaded. "I have one more question, did you want to do this, did you want to join the madman's cause or where you forced to because the alpha wanted to?' Brandon asked. The were looked into Brandon's eyes and said "I was forced by the rest of my pack wanted to." He said. Brandon nodded and said "Okay last thing did you kill of the nymphs?" The were shook his head "Those bodies are actually transfigured rocks the real nymphs are behind those bushes knocked out cold. I didn't want innocents to be killed so I used the last of my magic to save them." Brandon allowed his mouth to drop a little but in order to confirm what the were just said he went to the bushes that he had pointed out and sure enough the real nymphs were there alive and well. Brandon turned and said "I have a proposition for you."

**Blood Nymph Village  
**

Alarm bells where ringing as soon as Jareth was sighted but was not shot at or attacked in any way as soon as they saw the princess on one of his heads. As Jareth reached the middle of town square he was surrounded by nymphs with bows, swords, and pikes. Internally he laughed but on the outside he let out an irritated hiss. Zafira slid off the head she was sitting on **(NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!)** "Stand down he is okay." She said as she placed a hand on the side of Jareth. The small force relaxed as they would not have been able to handle a baby hydra let alone a full grown adult. But just as they all relaxed a scream was heard as someone saw the brutally mutilated bodies. A woman ran forward and grasped one of the younger nymphs sobbing, the random nymph then looked up at Zafira and screamed "I TOLD HIM IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO GUARD YOU SOME LITTLE GIRL WHO IS SO SPOILED SHE CAN"T EVEN WIPE HER OWN ASS BUT HE DID IT ANY WAY AND NOW MY BABY BOY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" as she finished screaming she descended into sobbing once more. The crowd then started to let cries of outrage out as the bodies turned to rocks. One nymph turned toward Zafira and yelled "Do you think this is some sort of joke! Transfiguring rocks to look like our dead children for a good laugh!" "I-i-I" Zafira stuttered as the crowd began to close around her, royalty be damned! As the crowd was about to close her in completely a voice was heard, "ENOUGH!" The crowd turned to see a human followed by a were-wolf but then the shocker was the nymphs previously thought dead were jogging right behind them. "She is not to blame, she had no idea about this." The human said. "AND WHO ARE YOU HUMAN!?" a random nymph shouted. Brandon grimaced and turned into his natural form gaining many gasps. Brandon reverted, "Satisfied?, No too bad, anyway uhh crap I forgot to ask your name" "its John" "John can explain."

The entire village looked at John as he fidgeted nervously. He then explained all that happened excluding the mild torture. The village then looked at Brandon and one was so bold to yell "How do we know that we can trust him!?" "Because he swore a binding oath that's why!" Brandon yelled back. "Now if you all are done now I have to get to training the new recruits and I am now decreeing that ALL who are physically and mentally fit are to be at the barracks now!" "Under whose authority!" a nymph yelled. "UNDER MY AUTHORITY!" a strong voice bellowed. The village turned and hastened to bow before their king. "This man is my new heir and military advisor so you will treat his orders as you would treat mine. NOW WHOEVER MATCHES HIS REQUIREMENTS WILL BR TRANSPORTED TO THE BARRACKS SO MOTE IT BE!" the king bellowed and just like that most of the village was transported to the barracks. Brandon turned to the king and said "You do realize that the will be much opposition to this right?" The king nodded "I'm planning on it." He said. "Also I need your most trusted advisors who have been into battle as I need Staff Sergeants to help me with the troops." "They will be there." The king said. "I also plan on joining your military son as I would never force my people to do something I would never do. And don't object I am only 100 years old I am still in the prime of my life." Brandon reluctantly agreed and thought to himself 'Only my luck could make this happen'

**HEY GUYS! Okay so as I stated at the beginning I will try for a new chapter each week and I hope this was a good chappie as I only got this done within a half hour. Anyways MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys so first off I want to apologize for the lack of updates that I said I would do but school started again and school takes precedence over story. With that out of the way I want to mention that there will be a time skip to when Brandon comes back to Hogwarts with the entire empire of trained Nymphs mainly because I am lazy out the ass and can't even imagine how to do that amount. LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**13 days later….. Ceremonial field**

Brandon looked over the mass of Nymphs in front of him and said "For thirty years **(1)** I trained you all in everything you will need to know and use in the battlefield. All of you have been trained to protect your brothers and sisters in arms and I couldn't be more proud of the soldiers you have become. I will warn you that when we leave here and out to the battlefield not all of you will survive, some of you will die, some of you will be inured. ALL of you will be forever remembered by all of us and the world as a whole. Tonight we set forth on our next big journey, Tonight we charge into the valley of shadow and death, Tonight we bring the message to the corrupt and say "WE ARE DONE WITH THIS OUTRAGE, WE ARE DONE WITH THE RACISM AND PREJUDICE, WE REPRESENT THE MAGICAL CREATURES AND WE FIGHT FOR OUR SONS OUR DAUGHTERS FOR THE HOPE OF A BETTER WORLD FOR THEM AND THEIR CHILDREN!" As he finished his speech he was met with the cheers and roars of the assembled crowd. Brandon then yelled "MOVE OUT WE HEAD TO HOGWARTS!" The crowd ran towards their respective vehicles and started them up. **(2)** Brandon looked to his side and saw one of his best friends and the Nymph king. The nymph king looked at him and said "Man that is one of the best damn speeches I have ever heard." Brandon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and said "I made that up as I went along." The king just shook his head "Let's move Brandon." Brandon sighed "Let's get to it Chris."

Brandon climbed into the cockpit of the AH-64 Apache and started up all systems "All systems check out, how about you Chris?" "All good to go!" Brandon then keyed his com unit to the force around him "All right ladies and gentlemen lets get this show on the road shall we." And with that hundreds of aircraft, tanks, and other vehicles took off towards Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts…..**

The entirety of the squad sent by the Americans were seen by the Europeans as on edge and on the breaking point but the one who looked the worse was Harry Potter. Apparently his friend had gone into the forbidden forest 13 days ago and no one has seen or heard from him since. The rumor mill had started to spread rumors about him but had to make sure that they did not get back to Harry as he would more than likely shoot first and ask later. As everyone filed into the Great Hall they all looked to the unofficially designated corner for the Americans at the Ravenclaw table saw everyone there except for Brandon. As everyone took a seat Dumbledore stood and said "Now that we all have gathered the sorting for the Quad Wizard tournament shall begin shortly but before that I wish to make a few announcements. First due to the fact that there will be two champions for each school there will be a prize amount of 2000 galleons and two trophies. Second the hole in the eastern wall of the castle has been fixed and that area will be able to be used as of tomorrow. Third I have – does anyone else hear that?"

Indeed everyone did hear it It sounded like more of the Americans aircraft. Speaking of which the Americans jumped up and ran outside. The rest of the school followed because of sheer curiosity. One the rest of the school got outside they saw them aiming their weapons at the sky and looked up to see hundreds of airships flying towards them, one of the Americans shouted "We got vehicles on the north ridge by the lake!" and indeed there was hundreds of vehicles were driving towards them. They all saw Harry pull out a huge device and started to talk into it "Unidentified military force Identify yourself you are in an restricted area!" Then they all heard a voice most of them thought was dead, "Take it easy Lt. I made some friends."

As all the aircraft landed Harry was heading towards one Apache that contained the center of his anger. As Brandon jumped out of the cockpit he was punched in the side of the face then drilled with an uppercut and a right hook and another uppercut which knocked Brandon on his ass. The nymph populace were surprised and some angry but all were shocked when Brandon only laughed and said "Good to see you to Harry!" "GOOD TO SEE YOU THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU HAVE BEEN AWOL FOR 13 FUCKIN DAYS NO CONTACT NO GUNSHOTS NO GODAMN NOTHING AND YOU COME BACK WITH AN ENTIRE FUCKIN ARMY! I SHOULD FUCKIN SHOOT YOU AND DRAG YOUR ASS TO THE FUCKIN GENERAL!" Harry roared which given one of his forms is quite easy to do so. Brandon just stood up and brushed himself off and looked directly into Harry's eyes and said "We both know you won't do that you were just worried about me and I appreciate that but my time is coming to an end soon and I got you some extra fighters." Harry then looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean you're time is coming to an end?" "I mean exactly that my senses are telling me my end approaches." Brandon walked up to Harry and hugged him which Harry immediately returned. Brandon let go and said "But before I die I want to get some chow." Harry chuckled tearily and said "Only you could be on the brink of death and be concerned about food."

**Five mineuts later.. Great Hall…..**

The entire had re-settled in and had all eaten after an hour or so. Dumblefuck then stood and said " The champions are about to be chosen, when you're names are called head to the room right over there." The entire hall watched as Filch wheeled out the goblet and watched with awe as it's flames rose and spewed out a paper which Dumbledore caught and read "The Durmstang champions are Viktor Krum and Vladamir Makarov." The hall clapped and watched as they went into the back room. The goblet then spewed out another paper which Dumbledore read "The Beauxabons champions are Fleur Delacour and Misty Waterflower." The hall clapped and watched as the goblet spewed more names, "The Hogwarts champions are Cedric Diggory and Daphne Greengrass." The hall clapped for Cedric and booed at Daphne." The two then went into the back room. The goblet spewed the last names "And lastly The AAA's champions are Harry Potter and Brandon Carpenter." The hall clapped but the loudest clapping was from the squad of Americans. Just as they rose the Great Hall doors burst open and a voice screamed "INFERI IN THE MAIN CORRIDOR.. thought you ought to know." And the voice which was identified as the weird man wearing a turban fainted. Screams rang throughout the Hall but was silenced by two gunshots from Brandon's Magnum. "EVERYONE SHUT UP GET ALL TABLES IN A ROW BLOCKING TOWARDS THE DOOR GET THE FIRST YEARS IN THE BACK AND CORRESPONDING YEARS IN FRONT GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR MOVE!" Brandon roared. Everyone hastened to do what he said including Harry who looked at him and said "It's time isn't it?" Brandon nodded and said "Get a ward up to protect everyone including you leave your weapons in a pile and your ammo I may die but I'm goin down with all of these bastards." Harry nodded and said "Ill get your body in one piece." "Squad pile your weapons and your ammo Brandon is taking care of them." Harry yelled and many tried to protest but were silenced by Harry's burning gaze. They all hastened to do that and pile the weapons and ammo to the respective guns and retreated. "Squad use Delta 2 Foxtrot wards now!" Harry yelled and everyone except Brandon was incased in a golden shield.

**Brandon 3****rd**** POV**

As Brandon unslung his own weapon he heard the first of many moans and looked up to see a massive swarm of inferi running towards him. He snapped up his gun and let loose a torrent of lead. Mag after mag fell from his UMP and they still kept coming. He had used his last mag and switched to his Model 1887s and letting the buckshot tear through them as he used his last shell he switched to his G-18 and let loose all of his bullets. With all of his guns empty he picked up the closest one to him which turned out to be Harry's MP7. He cocked the chamber and fired, when the MP7 ran out he switched to Harry's B32R's and used all of his ammo. Then he picked up Ignis' M249 and hip fired the entire box and reloaded and fired until the last box ran out. Then He picked up her KSG and fired all of her shells. The inferi just kept on coming and Brandon shook his head as he picked up Ignis' Executioners and fired all the shells. He then picked up Selene's Barret and fired all of her mags. He then picked up her M4 and fired the M203 until he ran out of nub tub **(3)** ammo. He fired all of the ammo for the M4 and dropped it and used the Kap-40's and used that ammo.

**Hogwarts Populace….**

All of them watched as one man took down inferi after inferi and realized the amount of spent shells and casings had assembled into a big pile beside Brandon.

**Brandon….. **

He had just used the last of the Kap-40 ammo and picked up the next weapon which was Lasyra's AN-94 and unleashed the lead. He dropped the gun when it was empty and switched to the AA12 and let automatic12 Gauge shotgun shells pour into the undead. He dropped it and switched to the MP9's and used all of that ammo. He dropped the gun and picked up Christy's Mark 19 and let loose, the explosions shaking the hall and destroying the incoming hoard, when the Mark 19 ran out he switched to the Mini gun and let the 1500 round a minuet gun do its job.

**2 hours later…**

Brandon had just picked up the last gun and it was Mccall's AK-47 and let the bullets flow. As the gun clicked empty he tore out his magnum and charged into the hoard shooting the last few bullets he had. When he ran out he pulled out his katana and used that until it was dull and when it was he ran to the hall and tore off his dog tags and tossed them towards the shielded people. He activated his grenades and C4 and charged the few remaining zombies and when he reached the middle of the hoard he blew up.

**Okay guys so that was this chapter and I really apologize about the long time from the last update. Also I want to say something to the one negative review you say that you did not want to continue reading about this "silly race" that I made and that you lost brain cells from reading this. Let me say this the Saurians were introduced since chapter one so you didn't have to go to chapter two which you then left the review so I wanted to point out how stupid you sounded and say this one last thing "Fuck you" Not many people will say that to their readers but I believe in saying what you want to say and personally when fucktards like you find it necessary to post nothing but negative and offer no constructive criticism is what I can't stand it's the reason so many good fanfictions are abandoned. Now that my rant is over **

**(1): Brandon trained them in a time dialation field.**

**(2): Brandon and the nymphs permanently transfigured trees and metal into vehicles and weapons so they could be fully trained to their max potential.**

**(3): I didn't want to have to go through all of the squads weapons.**

**Also Quirell is still alive but for a very short time.**

**P.S I call the M203 the nub tub as a funny joke.**

**AND AS ALWAYS MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLO EVERYBODY! Now i want to apologize for the SEVERE lack of updates as i did not plan on it being this long. My life took a huge turn for the worse, I won't go into details but it's been hell in a hand basket. ANYWAY LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**$hi$-Parseltounge**

**!hi!-Xeno speech**

**#hi#- foreign human laguage**

**&amp;hi&amp;-Goblin Tounge**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

As Harry and the rest of the squad lowered the wards they were greeted to an apalling smell; charred and rotted bodies, putrid blood, the smell of gun powder and hot metal. Harry looked around and sighed, every person except the rest of the squad was pale and looking for a sign of the soldier that saved them all. "All right ladies grab your gear and keep the rest of the populace back!" Harry yelled. As the squad did what Harry told them he rembered all that him and Brandon had gone through together from the first meeting to the bitter end. Now Harry prided himself on being able to keep control of his emotions but as he thought of all the good times and bad he had with his best friend, he cried for the first time since he was thrown down that cliffside so many moons ago. As the tears fell the weather outside of the castle turned into a monsoon. Brandon strood foward tp the place he last his best friend intact. He looked at his feet and saw the dog tags next to his boot, as he bent down to pick them up a voice rang out.

"SO even with ALL of that your stupid mudblood friend couldn't survive! HA it sures that wizards are clearly superior!" Harry turned and snarled, his voice becoming more like a low rumble "WHO DARES DISRESPECT HIM?!" Harry screamed. The same blonde ponce who shot down Brandon, had strode foward cockily, obviously forgetting what had happened a little less then two weeks ago. Harry charged him roaring unknowingly morphing into his Praetorian form. Just as Harry was about to pounce on the miserable flesh stick, another xeno tackled him to the ground pinning him. "**! **KATARA UNLEASH ME AT ONCE!**! **Harry screeched. **!** Harry he isn't worth it!**!** Katara said soothingly. Harry even more enraged threw Katara off of him,**!**YOU SIDE WITH HIM! DID BRANDON MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DID HE SAVE US? HOW MANY TIMES DID HE SAVE YOU! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING!**!** Harry roared. Katara visibly flinched but remained undeterred **!**HE wouldn't want you to do this Harry!**! **Katara tried to reason. Harry grew in size into his full form. His voice a high but deep screech he snarled at everyone and looked at the ponce with a look that clearly said "this isn't over" and dove through the side of the castle screeching unknowingly running through the Nymph Camp. As Harry disapeared from sight into the Forbidden Forest, Katara shrank into her human form. She turned to the ponce and said menacingly "I may have saved you but do realize that you have made a very powerful enemy Draco Malfroy. Know that i hold you in a life debt you ungrateful bastard!" As Katara turned to walk away she heard "LOOK OUT!" from Dunn. She crouched and unleashed her tail from her confines slicing an arm and a wand from the offender.

Katara was beyond pissed she had to be restrained by Christy from attacking Draco. **!**LET ME GO ILL SLAUGHTER HIM WHERE HE STANDS!**!" **Katara screeched. "DUNN GET THE TRANQ GUN!", while the entire hall wondered what new weapon of mass destuction they were talking about Katara had broken free of Christy's grip and was in midair. As Katara was in midair a few silent coughs cut through the realtive silence. Katara crashed to the ground unconcious, 'Jesus Dunn could you have been any slower!" Christy yelled. Dunn just hefted the gun over his shoulder **(1)** and looked at her and said "Yea i could've but i wanted that little shit to faint like the pansy he is." Christy looked around at the assembled masses and yelled "EVERYONE GO TO YOUR DORMS TOMORROW WILL BE STRESSFUL FOR EVERYONE!" As she stompped away she looked over at Dunn and said "Have fun getting her back to the barracks!" Dunn visibly shivered, not that he would every say it to her face Katara was extremely extremely heavy even for him. Dunn sighed and went to pick up Katara.

**OKAY guys sorry for the very short chapter i wanted to get this out and let you guys know i am stil with you but things irl took a huge jump into the shitter. SO i thank you for your patience. **

**(1)**Aqueen xeno is huge so naturally the dart is bigger and the bigger the dart the bigger the gun.

**AND AS ALWAYS MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


End file.
